You keep me alive
by TheSaltyWatermelon
Summary: Summary Kuroko - an employee at cafe Timeless - is really interested in books. He has this habit of leaving a tiny message between every book he has read. This stupid habit helps him find the love of his life. And that love isn't anything he could have expected. He falls in love with a monster.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Cold rays of early morning light lit up a small apartment in the center Tokyo. The Warm scent of fresh coffee was floating around the kitchen, this morning's newspaper was left laying on the wooden, dark table.

Tuesday, 14.4.20XX, 07:46, told the calendar and clock on the wall. Both of them had a picture of a small dog on them. Dog of the same breed that was running around the apartment, begging for food and attention. A Small dog was kind and social. He didn't have any bad habits - he was well trained.

But everything has its pros and cons. This dog had a lot to say to his owner. He didn't want to stay quiet for even a minute. It was another way to get attention.

"Calm down, Nigou! I'm in a hurry! I don't have time to play with you now!" dog's owner, whose name - Tetsuya Kuroko - was written on the outside of his door.

Young man, in his early twenties, tried desperately to tame his wild hair. He had fallen asleep last night without drying his hair. Now wild, blue strands were pointing everywhere. They didn't want to obey him.

"Damn!"he muttered, finally giving up. He didn't have any more time to try and make himself look good. No, the clock on the gray wall was screaming "Go! Go! Go! You're late! Your boss will kill you!"

Tetsuya ran out of the WC, turning the lights off after him. His little baby followed his steps with a small, pink ball in his mouth that he had been carrying with him through the whole, hectic morning. But he got ignored. His human was too interested in other things.

"Be a good boy. Take care of the house when I'm away. I'll be back soon" Tetsuya mumbled silently to the other soul in the apartment as he tried to tie his shoes as quickly with his slender, pale fingers as he could. Before leaving he petted Nigou's head gently, smiled at him and even gave a loving kiss on his forehead. He got a quick lick on his cheek for an answer.

And then he was gone. The dog was all alone again.

Nigou really was like his own child. Kuroko took really good care of him, acted towards him like any mother or father would act towards their own, only son. He was more than just a dog for him - he was his family, his friend, his everything.

On his way to work Tetsuya had no time to look around him. He ran along the streets with a bag on his shoulder, that contained his clothes he'd use at work, a water bottle, his phone, a comb, some old bus tickets and snacks - not for him, but his dog.

Cars drove by, so did bicycles. He wasn't the only one that had woke up too late and about to be late for the work. Some school girls looked after him confused as he sprinted past them.

Breathing was unsteady, and so was his heartbeat - after all he wasn't very good at cardio. His lungs felt like they were rejecting air.

Even so, he had no time t stay and apologize, when a car - a new, shining red Toyota - drove from behind the corner, almost hitting him. The driver seemed to be shocked and angry - he wasn't expecting anyone to run off right in front of his car all of sudden like that!

But Tetsuya was late. He kept running towards the cafe Timeless - the place he was working at.

A small cafe at the corner of big streets was almost every day full of customers. It was decorated with warm, creamy colors - brown, cream, white. Sofas around the tables were deep brown, and yellowish lamps brought some light to the room. Everything on the list was pretty cheap, and you could get great cake slices and coffees there - Kuroko himself loved the chocolate cheesecake and homemade vanilla shake. Bakers here really were talented. And the coffee was always made of fresh coffee beans.

Cheap prices, good quality, comfortable place. Who wouldn't like a cafe like that?

Kuroko had left his bag in staff's dressing room. He was pulling on his black pants, buttoning his white shirt and tieing his apron as one of his co-workers - Hide - walked in. He had always been here for four hours, baking some fresh pastries. The Black haired guy came in wearing white clothes and a web to keep his hairs away from the dough. He looked kinda ridiculous before he took that net off, freeing his hair. His short, dark hair looked good even when it was messy. Kuroko felt pretty jealous.

"Kuroko! You look awful!" was the first thing he said after walking in, with a wide grin on his lips. You barely saw that guy without a smile that showed his white, perfect teeth. "Please comb your hair! Your killing me!" he kept laughing. Kuroko's bed hair was always something that just couldn't keep him from laughing - he had seen it a few times, and always ended up with teary eyes.

Tetsuya gave a small smile back before walking to small mirror that was hanging on the dirty gray wall. He tried to comb his hair with his fingers. He tried to force his hair to stay put, but every single hair resisted, rising towards the sky right after Kuroko had pressed it down. "I'll never go to bed again before I have dried my hair" he muttered to himself. After some seconds, he saw the guy standing right behind him with a deep violet brush.

"Let me"

Bluenette turned slowly around, without resisting. Hide was great with hair - he always knew how to make it look better in seconds. So why wouldn't he make him look good now?

A guy bit taller than Tetsuya slowly brushed the blue hair towards the back of his head. He used some hairspray from his bag to make the strands stay in their places. "Done" he finally said after a few minutes, taking some steps backward. He had hidden some pins to his hair. Not even a storm could mess his hair right now.

"Thanks." the younger one said silently, examining his hair via the mirror in front of him. He looked good now.

"It has been so damn hot today..." Hide started complimenting as he stripped off his shirt and pants, pulling now his everyday clothes back on - he hid his body with dark jeans and a white t-shirt. "I've been sweating for the whole morning. And Sado-san has been just crying over everything. She really has a bad day today. "Don't do that, do this, no, no, no, this tastes awful, you can't do anything"" he whined, trying to imitate Sado's - their boss' voice. "Bitch, try to do it yourself! I'm the one here who's doing the cupcakes today! I put pink cream on them and even add some blue flowers made of sugar if I want to!" young man really started to get angry just by thinking about the things that had happened today.

Tetsuya kept quiet. He couldn't say anything because he wasn't here seeing anything that Hide had told that has happened. And that guy had exaggerated more than once in his life. Oh, he could still remember that cry when Hide had lost his other shoe. He told him that someone had broken into his apartment, make a huge mess and stolen everything. In the end Kuroko had found out that he had just forgotten his shoe in his bedroom.

"Kuroko?"

"I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts"

"Do your best today. Try not to disappoint her anymore. I got her angry enough. See you tomorrow!" Hide said with a wide smile on his face. "I'm going to see my girlfriend now. Have a nice day with Sado-san!" you could hear the pure sarcasm from his voice during the last words before he left

Kuroko stared at his reflection in the mirror for minutes and minutes, examining his pale face, his short hair, his calm expression. He was ready to go. Even if the day hadn't even actually started yet, he already wished it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun hadn't even raised yet. The World was covered with a thick silence. Everyone was laying in their bed, dreaming of pink goats, flying rabbits, their own Disney-romances, their tomorrow. They subconsciously planned their future with weird metaphors.

But someone was still awake. Or to be more accurate, he had already woken up.

A Man with short, red hair with some black strands to make him look a bit more radical sat in the kitchen wearing only his boxer shorts. Air in his apartment was warm and soft so he didn't need any more clothing to cover up his muscular, strong body - his body was something that you could see in every advertisement that tried to get you buy new underwear or perfume. He looked like he had been photoshopped. God - if there even was one - had photoshopped a living angel without clothes in the small kitchen of a new apartment on the sixth floor of a new apartment building on the western side of the city. He had photoshopped his face to look as charming as possible - his straight nose and long, sharp chin made everyone's legs turn to boiled spaghetti. His burning red eyes full of passion made everyone hold their breath.

But now his eyes were full of sleepiness. His hair was a mess, and his appearance told that he'd fall asleep in the chair if he couldn't get some coffee - now. He had slept just a few hours, but going back to bed would be useless - he knew he couldn't fall asleep again. He just knew it.

Maybe it was because of his nightmares. He had been through the same nightmare for years now, but there didn't seem to be an ending for it. He woke up two or three times a week in the middle of a night, the clock showing always the same time - 04.36. He was always covered with cold sweat and his breathing was heavy. His heart raced in his chest in terror. His hands were shaking, his mouth felt as dry as the desert near the equator.

He didn't like sleeping anymore. He always tried to come up with something to do at nights so he wouldn't need to go to sleep. It was actually pretty easy. Coffee kept him going. And he didn't even have to go to work to earn his living - his dad was rich as hell and was always handing lots of money to his son. It was almost too easy, too comfortable but why would he say no?

"Fuck everything..." he muttered silently, still half asleep. After a tenth of a second, he had forgotten if he had even said anything. Did he just imagine that or did he really let his words out? Feeling was uncomfortable. He couldn't even trust himself anymore.  
The redhead straightened his hand to pull yesterday's bills closer from the other side of his small table. He let his tired gaze check them through. Eyes examined every paper without having any logic in the way they moved.

"Taiga Kagami  
XXXXX Electricity"

"Taiga Kagami  
XXXXXXX Warming"

"Taiga Kagami  
W.A.T.E.R. X.X.X.X.X."

Every piece of paper had his name written on them. Every piece of paper had a big amount of money written on them - he loved to take long showers, he always keep a dim lamp on through the whole night, he wanted his apartment warm. If everyone was like him, this planet would run out of everything in few years. He wasn't that kind of a guy who that'd even matter. His dad had enough money to pay his bills, so why would he care? What would change if the nature died and made the living even harder and more dangerous?

People kill each other even now when everything is still almost fine. Every day hundreds of people die because of cancer, suicides, murders, or even asthma attacks. Some get hit by a car, some fall from the chair when they're trying to change the bulb of the WC's lamp. Every day we lose a lot of lives. Would it really be that different if the nature became one of our murderers?

No. It wouldn't.

The man - Taiga Kagami, as was written down - stood finally up from his chair, leaving an empty cup on the table. A white cup had already turned a bit brownish on the inside - the big mug was his favorite one to drink his black coffee from. You could fill it up with a great amount of that dark gold. The redhead slowly walked back to his combined living room - bedroom. Yellow light drawing the highlights and shadows on the wall he opened the door of his closet that was full of his clothes - most of them were expensive brand products. He couldn't even keep a count of how many pairs of Nike's Air Jordans he had had. Lacoste's shirts were the ones he mostly used.

But he also had some clothes he had found from a second-hand's store. He didn't usually use them, but he already had them. He tried to be ecological, failing at it.

The Young man, 387 years, 64 days, 18 hours and 24 minutes old redhead pulled on a simple white t-shirt and a black hoodie to warm up his cold body. He felt like he was freezing. His strong legs decorated with a slight hair were covered with dark, loose jeans. He didn't felt like wearing anything super cool and attractive. He was too tired for women's loving sighs and looks. What was more annoying than anything, was that when someone wanted to take a selfie with you. What were they even thinking? He was just a normal guy. He wasn't any kind of celebrity or anything. Many liked how he looked like, but he actually hadn't that many friends. He couldn't call himself popular.

Kagami walked to the long and wide mirror hanging on the wall that let him see his whole body from head to toes. He checked himself out turning slowly around at his place. His hair was still messed up and under his red eyes were enormous, dark bags. It was more than easy to tell that he hadn't slept more than two or three hours. He'd take care of his look above his shoulders after he'd chosen good clothes for the upcoming day that would once again keep anything important inside.

After a few turns he sighed deep, looking at his reflection with half-closed eyes. He took off his hoodie and t-shirt, replacing the white shirt with a new one. It turned a bit more into grayish shades. Then he wore the black hoodie back on, finally turning his back to the mirror and walking away, to the toilet. The t-shirt was left laying on the floor.

It had some blood on it. It had already dried and would be close to impossible to wash away.

Another mirror was waiting him in the WC. Man stared at his tired self for one silent minute before he lowered his face to washbasin. The voice of flowing water pierced the empty space. He washed his face with ice cold water to wake his face up, to get rid of that heavy feeling on his eyelids. The liquid felt really good on his dry skin. After washing his skin completely he grabbed the white, small towel hanging on the hanger, and dried his face with it.

Now the person who looked back from the mirror looked a bit more like he hadn't just gotten up from a grave. He had some life in his eyes.

Two, three brushes with a comb and his hair went just the way he wanted to - red and black strands looked still like a mess, but this time it was a coordinated mess, hot mess. Even if he didn't want to, he looked good again.

And it was just 05:34 in the morning. Or night. However one wants to take it.

...He needed some fresh air. Maybe a small walk along the empty streets would make his day. It was still dark, and he could see the sunrise if he went outside. Actually he didn't care, but the thought of the sky painted with shades of orange, red, pink and yellow while the whole city started to wake up sounded interesting. It was amazing to see how everything turned from dead to living in minutes. The world was born every morning again.

The opposite of death is birth. There is no opposite to life. Life is eternal.

Keys hidden into his pocket Kagami slowly walked outside, closing the door of his apartment silently behind him. He walked the stairs down avoiding to wake up others living in this block of flats with loud steps.

Cold morning air felt refreshing. A gentle wind played with his hair as he walked around along the empty streets. After some time, he saw how people started to left their houses for the work. They tried to get their cars to work for a while before they could left. One man had to be satisfied with his bike. His car died in his hands.

Minutes passed by and the night had slowly turned to early morning. There would be some life in te center of the city already. Maybe he could go buy some coffee, take it away, drink it on his way to the library - he should return some books he had borrowed a few weeks ago.

More than hundred years ago he had found a book from his mother's bedroom when he was visiting his parents. He decided to take a small peek - 20 minutes, 34 pages and he was already sold. Tarzan had conquered his heart. After that he had spend his days with books.

They were the best friends he could have wished for. They never argued with you, they never said that they hate you, but still they were there every day with their opinions, opening your mind to new things, telling how things were around the world, telling what had happened before you were born. You could learn so much just by spending your times with your unliving friends.

It had been years, tens of thousand days and he still was interested in words on white papers. His whole apartment was full of books - he even had his storage on the lower floors of the block of flats turned into a small library. There were many shelves everywhere with thousands of books in them. A, B, C, D... He had everything. Almost, at least. A soft sofa he had gotten from his father made everything perfect. He could spend there hours every day.

When he wasn't reading, he was either eating, sleeping or working out - especially basketball and running were his favorite sports. He loved using his muscles, he loved seeing how he'd get better day by day. He got better, faster stronger.

Kagami slowly walked to his car - a new, shining red Toyota - and got inside on driver's seat. He wanted to get some coffee to keep him awake. He wanted to try out some new coffee shop he hadn't ever bought anything before - there was just a few left. The car turned on. It vibrated gently under Taiga's bottom. He pressed the accelerator down with his foot, driving off the yard.

The first rays of the Sun lightened up the world as he drove past high block-of-flats and trees. Roads were already full of cars painted with different colors - you could see red, blue, black, white, silver and even gold. People were heading for their job, but Kagami was just on his way to get some coffee. Library's books on the backseat were waiting for getting back home to be read by tens of new people.

Taiga turned on the radio. He let the sounds of Lady GaGa's Bad romance to fill up the insides of his cars. The melody took over his mind. He was completely focused on music instead of driving. Also, the sleepiness had an effect on his lack of focus.

He drove along the streets without even realizing where he was going. Everything happened subconsciously.

But it had it's cost in few minutes. Some guy ran out of nowhere straight in front of his car.

"Fuck!" he yelled, immediately stopping the car as fast as he could. If his reactions had been even a second late that guy would have probably been dead by now. He could have killed someone!

Who the fuck did something like that!? He kept staring after that blue haired guy when he just ran away without saying anything. He didn't even have time to apologize when that guy had already disappeared. He was gone.

Kagami's heart was beating. It felt like it was bursting out of his chest. It hit his bones so hard they were close to breaking. It hurt.

Everything around him had stopped for some time. He squeezed the wheel with his fingers so hard they were shaking. He forgot to even blink his eyes, so they dried up in seconds.

A loud beep of the blue car behind him brought him back to his thoughts. He had stopped the whole traffic for a while because his small heart-attack. He quickly continued his driving, now turning off the radio. It'd be better to keep his gaze just on the stuff that was happening around him.

When he stopped his car right in front of a coffee shop that he had never visited before, his heart had already calmed down a bit. He wasn't shaking anymore. He wasn't confused or shocked anymore. But still he couldn't get that happening off his mind.

Maybe a cup of espresso would help him to get his thoughts elsewhere. Coffee helped with everything.

He took his keys, putting them into his pocket of his jeans. Red eyes examined the shop from the outside for a while. He just stood there, enjoying the warm rays of sun that warmed up his back, and the comfortable scent of fresh coffee that found its way to the street.

Cafe Timeless. This place looked nice.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang when the redhead stepped inside. The warmth of the coffee shop hit his face and he froze on his place, standing right in front of the door. It was almost empty inside. There were no customers - probably because everyone was either in school or at work. There were no people like Kagami - just spending their time because they had nothing important to do.

Fresh cupcakes and cakes placed under the domes that were made of clear glass. It'd keep them fresh, it wouldn't let them get dry and ruin their taste.

The scent of chocolate, strawberries, fresh coffee, vanilla and fresh dough filled his lungs. He loved  
this scent. It made him feel so relaxed. It made him feel like he was home - if he just wasn't so lazy, he'd bake every day something so his apartment would smell like this. And the other reason he didn't do it that he had no one to share his creations with. Doing something just for yourself wasn't as pleasing as doing it for or with someone.

When the redhead was looking around, someone finally walked to behind the desk, wearing a bit brownish gray apron and a white shirt. The short male looked good with his light blue hair pulled slightly back. He was like made for standing right there, selling cupcakes and coffees, smiling to his customers, and then bringing their orders to their tables. Yeah, he didn't get a very good salary from working in a place like this, but the job really was something he wanted to do. And where would he even need any money? He lived alone with his dog, and he wasn't that kind of a guy who'd spend all his nights out drinking and partying. Of course, he liked doing that once in a while when Hide asked him to spend time with him. But usually, he didn't need much money to live the life he liked.

"Can I help you?" he asked with his soft voice, blue eyes staring at the man wandering around the coffee shop with his red eyes. He was the only customer yet – well almost everyone was at work earning money, not spending it.

Taiga turned his gaze from the ceiling to the employee standing behind the desk, returned from his thoughts. Seeing the young man standing right there made his eyes widen a bit. That was the guy he almost drove over just some time ago! His hair was done differently and he wasn't wearing the same clothes than earlier, but his face was just the same. The redhead was great at remembering faces, and he couldn't be wrong about that.

"...It's you...!" he started a bit confused, taking slow steps towards the other man in the almost empty space. Tetsuya tilted his head a bit towards his other shoulder, probably just as confused as the redhead. What was he talking about? Was he mistaking him for someone else?

The moment was like straight from some cheap romantic movie where a guy would randomly meet the love of his life from the middle school and they'd fall in love again even if the years had passed. The only thing that wasn't matching with the storyline was the fact that they had not ever met before. Those eyebrows were something that couldn't be forgotten after seeing them once. And Kuroko didn't remember them.

No, this was the first time their lives met.

That guy was mistaking him for someone else.

"Excuse me?" Tetsuya asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Have we met somewhere?" he continued, asking the opinion of the other man.

"...Yes... No" Taiga changed his answer after a few seconds, not easing the confusion floating around the space. What was he talking about?

"I almost hit you with my car this morning. I'm really sorry about that. I forgot to focus on things happening around me. Thank God you're okay" he explained in just a few seconds where he had seen the bluenette's face before and apologized right after it. He was now standing right in front of the shorter male, staring him in his blue eyes. His strong characteristics stole the words from Kuroko's mouth, forcing him to be silent for some seconds that felt like hours.

Finally he turned his eyes elsewhere, disconnecting their eye-contact. The corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards. It happened automatically every time he was communicating with a customer. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault. I was stupid when I ran over that street without checking if there was cars coming. I should be the one apologizing" Tetsuya smiled, focusing his body weight on his right leg.

"Did you want to order something?" the smaller one asked smiling, now looking again at the redhead. His both small palms rested on the on the desk. He didn't want to focus on what had happened earlier any longer – it was something in the past and you couldn't do anything about it. Neither of them had hurt themselves, so it actually didn't change anything. They could continue their lives just like before – but a bit wiser. Kagami had learned again that he shouldn't let his mind wander off when driving, and Kuroko promised to himself that he wouldn't run over a street ever again before looking around him.

"Could I offer you a coffee?" Taiga asked, ignoring Kuroko's question completely. Hearing that clearly confused the bluenette.

"Excuse me?"

"I really want to apologize. You could have died. Buying one coffee for you is the least I can do. I'm happy you're fine" the man explained. He didn't get his eyes off the other for even a second. He stared right at Tetsuya's face intensively for over a minute. It started to feel a bit embarrassing for the slender guy.

"You don't have to..." he tried to circle away.

"Please. Let me" strong request made the bluenette sight deep secretly inside his mind. Well, if that redhead really wanted it that badly, why not? Of course, he couldn't leave the desk during his hours but if they could meet later, that'd be fine for him.

"That's fine for me. But I'm working so I can't yet. My shift ends in four hours. Are you still free after that?" Tetsuya asked, smile secretly disappeared from his lips. He got just a small nod for an answer.

"That's fine for me. I can wait. There's nothing that I should be doing today" the man said. He finally turned his gaze to the pastries on the right. But Kuroko couldn't get his eyes off anymore. "I'd like to have a vanilla latte and a piece of that chocolate cheesecake while I'm waiting for you," Taiga told his desires. That forced the bluenette to focus again on working.

"Sure. Anything else?"

"No, thank you"

"Sit down, I'll bring them to your table"

Hours started to pass by. At some point more customers started to rush in. The greatest rush was around 11th hour when the most were having a lunch break. Customers came and left, but just one stayed - Taiga really sat in the corner of the coffee shop with an empty glass and plate in front of him. He had concentrated completely on a thick book in his hands. Once in a while Tetsuya looked at him, at the guy who was there waiting for him. He could swear that the redhead had read over 300 pages when his hours were about to end.

Kuroko changed his clothes in the dressing room. He left his working clothes in his locker for tomorrow, now covering his body with the same pieces of cloth that he wore in the morning – dark blue jeans, pretty tight, showing off how slim his legs really were, and a white shirt that had thin, black vertical stripes on it. He had rolled the long sleeves up to his elbows.

"I'm ready" he asked for attention with his words when walking to the table where Kagami was sitting. The redhead raised his eyes from the book and straightened his back – he had kind of melted and lost the good position for his back when he had fallen in the world of the book. Tetsuya now looked just like in the morning when wearing those clothes and blue hair pulled again back on his forehead. Was he really an adult? His appearance reminded the other of a high school boy.

"Did you have a good day?" the muscular male asked automatically. He had learned that it was nice when someone asked you about your day. It really gave you the feeling that someone really was interested and knew you existed.

"Yes. This is a really nice place to work at" Tetsuya answered while sitting down, next to the guy with the book. He looked at two lattes on the table that Kagami had ordered for them. The redhead finally closed the book after placing the bookmark between the pages he was at. He put it in his bag before turning to the employee who was now wearing just his casual clothes.

"That's good to hear" he said with a straight tone. He pushed the coffees towards the smaller one with his hands. "That is caramel latte, that other is vanilla. Took which you want" Taiga offered, hoping inside his head that Kuroko liked even one of the coffees he had ordered. Without any hesitation Tetsuya pulled the vanilla tasted one to him.

"I saw you reading that book. That one is really great" the highschool-boy-looking one mentioned pretty much out of nowhere. It made Kagami to raise his eyebrows a bit.

"That one is so old that I thought no one has read it" he muttered silently, confused. "But you're right. It has been really good this far. The language is pretty hard and heavy to read but it really fits to the storyline" Taiga started commenting the book before he even realized it.

"I have been into books for my whole life. You really don't have any idea how many books I've read. The older one's are one of my favourites because of that language. I really like reading something you can't find easily nowdays" Tetsuya answered, continuing the conversation about books. This made Kagami's eyes to brighten. He had never met anyone who would have been there to talk with him about literature.

They sat in the corner of the warm coffee shops for hours, really, for hours, talking about books they've read recently, recommending some to each other. They were both really delighted to have someone like them, someone to talk with about something they really loved.

But the evening came too fast, and the coffee shop closed. They were forced to leave after paying. Kagami tried to ask the other to go for a walk with him, But Kuroko had to go home. He had forgotten his dog completely. He had to go and give him some food and take him for a walk before going to sleep. The morning would come way too quickly again.

But Taiga promised to him that he would come back again. They'd meet again, they'd talk again, they'd spend time together again.

He was really close to getting a new friend. A fried who he could spend time with. It had been years since he had last had one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Text**

Kagami went back home that night happier than ever. He was so excited about that blue haired guy who liked the same things as him. He really wanted to meet him again someday. He really wanted to talk about stuff they didn't have time to talk about that day.

He wanted to tell him about those strange, somehow cute little messages between some books he had read during the last year.

Between some books, he had borrowed from the library was left small pieces of paper that always had something written on them. Sometimes it was a quote from the book, sometimes it was a comment about it – without spoilers, of course – and sometimes it was just a simple "hello" for the reader. Finding those messages always made his day. He found it cute that someone actually tried to communicate with someone who liked books via them, without revealing his own identity. Maybe that guy was just bored and wanted to spend his time doing stupid things like that, but whatever.

After a few days, he came back. He drove all the way to cafe Timeless with his car when the sun was just about to rise. He walked in, smelling the familiar scent of coffee once again. Everything was just the same as then. But the guy behind the desk wasn't the same – Kuroko wasn't there. He had been replaced with some black haired guy, more than 10 centimeters longer than that slender guy. That guy looked really cold and bored. He clearly didn't like being there.

So it wasn't Kuroko's shift now. He'd probably be later there.

The redhead, however, walked to the man, stood right in front of the desk.

"What will you have?" the male asked, a pure bored tone in his monotonic voice. Why do they even put guys like this to interact with people? If someone like that sells you something, you don't feel happy to come again.

"A vanilla latte and a piece of chocolate cheesecake, please" the redhead requested with just as monotonic voice as the other, mirroring his emotions. Without saying anything, he gave the redhead what he wanted. He heard a few words telling him what it costed. He gave his money, getting back just a cold gaze, cold look of brown eyes. That guy behind the desk rushed away when Taiga started to walk away. He seemed to be in a hurry, even if there were no other customers. He was alone, but that guy was acting like the place was full of people. Strange. Annoying.

Seeing Tetsuya, being able to talk with him about exciting storylines, being serviced by him would have made his day, but that dark guy just somewhat ruined his morning.

Taiga sat down in the corner of the empty, warm room with his delights, observing the furniture around him with his red eyes. He tried to find the blue haired guy from some days ago like he was hiding somewhere, playing hide-and-seek with him. Like he wanted to be found somewhere and say after showing himself "oh crap, you found me!" or something like that. But no, it was still empty and lonely everywhere. There wasn't even radio playing some silent background music that would have kept the space alive, that would have brought something to his morning. No, it was silent. He couldn't even hear the clock ticking.

It was so silent, so dead that for some stupid seconds Kagami actually thought that what if time had stopped around him. What if everything had stopped and he was the only one that wasn't affected by the world's end? What if he would have to continue living all alone for the next eternity?

After those seconds that brown haired morning-ruiner came back from the kitchen with a few cupcakes, placing them under the crystal dome so they would stay fresh and everyone could still see their beauty.

Taiga closed his eyes and let his head lean slowly towards his other shoulder.

Cafe Timeless. He had no reason to wonder anymore where that name had come from.

Well, if you were on a date with the one you love the most, this place would be a perfect place. During the perfect days, everyone always prays the moment to last forever. In here it would probably happen, or at least it would feel like it. But that wasn't something Kagami wanted to experience right now. He wasn't seeking for a coffee time that would never end, he was seeking for someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't there.

Well he would come later.

Taiga took a thick book from his bag, opening it from page 186. He had no energy to read further last night. He wanted his two hours of sleep before getting up again. But now he was able to concentrate back on the book, to get in another universe, to be someone else for a while, to enjoy a book Kuroko had praised last Tuesday. The way it was written really was pleasing. It was maybe a bit hard to take, you couldn't just run through it with something sticking in your mind, but it really fit the storyline. The way it was written let you feel the atmosphere and characters' feelings perfectly.

He let himself fall between the pages.

Once in a while he raised his head when the tiny bell next to the door rang, informing about someone stepping in. He wished that he would see someone familiar standing there, but he was wrong - it was always some young couple, lonely businessman, a tiny group of teenage girls or an old woman that wouldn't let anyone focus on themselves. She wanted to talk about everything with everyone. Somehow it was cute in its own annoying way. Everyone stepped in but not the one he was waiting for.

Once in a while he left his book and stood up to get something to drink and eat. One latte and a piece of cake weren't enough to make you trough the day. And, of course, he wanted to see if that blue haired guy had been able to sneak past without him noticing and if he was standing at the desk during his shift. But no, he was never there. For the five first hours, there was the guy who Taiga wasn't very pleased to interact with. After him, when the time was about 1 pm he finally left and a girl with blonde hair replaced him. She was very kind and energetic - especially when compared to the former person at the desk. The girl - maybe 17 years old - with her blue doll-like eyes and an enormous bun on her head clearly wasn't from here. She had come abroad. No one that was made of 100% Japanese cells looked like that had a hair or eyes like that. And her accent was a bit strange, too.

A white plate placed on her chest, attached on her apron told her name - Annie Schatz - probably from German.

Taiga didn't ask anything about her, he didn't want to interrupt her during her hours - he just ordered a cappuccino and a croissant for him - but he automatically started to imagine what she was like and what her life was like. He could see how she had a big brother that was good at everything and how he had dreams of traveling abroad and becoming a doctor, but he had died in a plane accident when she was just 11. After that, her parents turned cold and started to expect perfect grades from her. But she wasn't able to fulfill their expectations. Her parents wanted her to become a doctor - just like his brother - but she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Her parents didn't let her to even hang out with friends because "she had to study to become as great as Adolf had been". Annie had gotten enough and she ran away. She took her money and ran away. She escaped her future that had been completely planned by her parents and flew to Japan. She moved under his auntie's roof and started her life from the new start again. She had to pay her food and studies for her auntie, and because of that she had begged a job from this coffee house - and actually had gotten it.

She must be happy.

Wouldn't it be interesting to actually get to know what her life is like?

oooooooooooo

"Hey" a strong voice forced Kagami to forget the book for a while and raise his gaze to the guy standing right in front of his table. This time the person was just a bit shorter than he, maybe 185cm tall. He had deep black hair. They reached his shoulders. The front hair was pulled to the other side of his face. Long strands were pulled behind his right ear, so they wouldn't be in the way of his deep brown eyes. His characteristics were sharp and somehow beautiful. Small but long eyes, straight nose and thin lips made him look really good. His body was slim but still muscular - he clearly worked out but didn't want his muscles to grow up to match with body builders'. "This place will be closed. I have to ask you to leave" his soft and low voice requested, face keeping the same straight expression. Taiga stayed silent for a while before he lowered his eyes and put the book back into his bag - bookmark was left on page 421.

He had spent his whole day sitting in corner of cafe Timeless, waiting for his favorite employee to come. But he didn't. All those hours he had sat there were futile.

Well, maybe he had a day off today. Maybe he'll come tomorrow.

Redhead stood up and picked up his bag. He thanked the guy for the coffee with a small smile on his lips, a small faked smile. When he walked out, the morning light had already turned to deep darkness. Only the cold lights of cars and buildings lit up his way to his red car. The youngsters had come out to have fun. Many of them were drunk, some more, some less. Under the sound of growling cars you could hear music, mostly dub-step and laughter. Older people had already went home to their families.

But Kagami had to go home all alone.

When he was about to open the doors to his Toyota he felt a gentle touch on his right shoulder. It got his attention and Taiga turned around to find a girl, maybe about 25 years old behind him. She had drunk way too much alcohol already and was now waving slightly from one side to another. The look in her eyes was blurred and she smiled somehow idiotically. Kagami kept his face straight, looking at her a bit questioningly.

"Ya have a cool car, dude... Ya wanna gimme a ride to yar place?" the girl with blood red, curled hair asked and giggled silently right after her question.

Kagami couldn't answer before the girl all of suddenly showed him what she had had for lunch today. She let all of the drinks and the liquid food to smudge Taiga's shirt. The male took one step backwards so his back net the surface of his car. The girl brought her head slowly towards the ground, feeling that she might throw up again.

Disgusting smell reached the redhead's nose, making him feel a bit sick.

"I'm sorryyh... I didn't mean that..." the drunken girl moaned, sounding like she was in pain. She was still waving like a ship in a storm. Kagami had frozen in his place for a few seconds before he placed his big palm on her left shoulder. Her dress didn't cover her skin.

"Where do you live? I think it's the best if you go home" he said with a straight tone, not letting her see that he was fucking annoyed and disgusted under his strong cover. After some resisting and whining Taiga finally was able to get her inside his car. He couldn't help but pray that she wouldn't ruin his car with her gastric acid before they'd reach the street where the girl had told her house was. It wasn't very far away, and Kagami's car survived without any damages. She wished him good night and sweet dreams before she waved away with her long, slim legs that seemed to let her down at any second.

Soon he was able to continue his little road trip towards his home. Music filled the insides of the red car as he drove past tens of streetlights and high buildings before arriving at his own place. He walked straight in and threw his back on the floor, heading right to his bedroom. He had done actually nothing today, expect helped that girl to get home safely. Who knows that maybe someone would have raped her if he continued wandering in the streets that drunk. It wouldn't have been a hard thing to do.

He layed in his bed on his stomach, still wearing every piece of cloth he had pulled on that morning - dark grey t-shirt, black hoodie and jeans that were about three years old but still in a perfect shape. He had no power to take off even his shoes or socks. No, he just wanted to get some rest so he would be able to get up early next morning, so he would get to cafe Timeless at the same time it opened its doors.

He'd see that blue haired guy tomorrow.

ooooooooo

The morning came and Kagami got up as his alarm rang. He washed his face and rushed to cafe Timeless with his book. He spent another day in the corner, being served again by that mr. morning-ruiner. He spent tens of hours there, waiting for Tetsuya to come, but he never came. Not that day, not the day after, or two, three, four days after his first visit. It started to get frustrating just to wait there and not actually know will he ever come back.

Six days later he finally got enough. He wouldn't come anymore. He had been so stupid that he had forgot to take Tetsuya's number when they first met. It would have given an intrusive image of him if he had asked for the number and address at the first meeting. No, he relied on that they'd meet again at the coffee shop where Kuroko used to work at. But no, it was like he had disappeared. Maybe he had been late again in the morning some days ago and had ran over the street just like he did when Kagami was about to drive over him? What if someone didn't have as great reflexes as him? What if he had been hit by a car? What if he was dead?

If it had happened, Taiga knew that he couldn't help it. He couldn't bring anyone from the dead.

He could turn someone living to dead, a walking piece of dead flesh and bones, but he couldn't bring anyone back.

Taiga slid his soft tongue secretly around his mouth, touching the surface of his long corner teeth for many long seconds. His teeth were much longer, stronger and sharper than someone's that was not like him. He could easily bite a deep wound on his tongue without actually using that much power. Those teeth were like small knives hidden behind his lips. They were useful at the times when he was feeling weak and needed some refreshment, some warm, iron tasting blood. It kept him going. For someone chocolate and chicken with rice is that what keeps them going, but for him it was coffee and blood. He'd die if he didn't get them.

All those piece of cheesecake he had enjoyed, all those baguettes and steaks were just some extra for him. He didn't need them, he actually never even felt like wanting some. It was just something he liked to have when he was bored. And to look more like a normal human.

At first all normal tasted like shit in his mouth. He would go years without eating anything else than human blood. But when he started dating one girl, he just had to force himself to eat what people do. That girl had been terrified when she had never seen him eating. He just had to eat the sandwich she had made for him. After it he started to buy doughnuts, carrots, steak, potatoes, and many other things from grocery stores instead of buying just enormous amounts of coffee.

Cons of dating, when you're like this, is that you can never find anyone who you can live with until the death does you apart. 7 years is the longest time Taiga had spent in a relationship. Miyuki was so gentle, so happy girl. She was loyal and would always stand on his boyfriend's side. She was someone that Kagami would have been ready to marry. But it started to get too doubtful when she started to get small wrinkles but Taiga stayed as young-looking as he was when they first met. They had to break up. He didn't want to tell her about his true self.

After that came Michiko. Young, sweet, innocent girl he met at an amusement park when they both were working there. They fell in love. Michiko was that kind of a girl who believed in everything supernatural. He loved ghost stories and everything weird that had no chances to be explained with science. She was that kind of a girl who Kagami could tell about his true self.

When she heard about what his boyfriend was like, she didn't believe it at first. But after Taiga had proved it to her, she lost his mind. She started avoiding him, spent all her time drinking and before the redhead couldn't get any help for her, she had committed a suicide.

After those relationships, Taiga had had a few girlfriends, but he never actually loved them. He just wanted someone to spend time with, someone to play around with. When he had gotten enough of them, he would use them as his nutrition.

But last 70 years have been silent for him. He hasn't had even actual friends. He has spent his time with books. That's a great way to spend your days, your years, your never-ending, lonely eternity.

oooooooooooo

Taiga sat on his sofa, books laying everywhere around his apartment He had had no motivation to pick up the ones he had already read and put them back on their places. His eyes adventured through the pages of the Pride and Prejudice.

All of sudden a small piece of paper fell down from between its pages. It got his attention and the redhead decided to pick it up from the cold floor. He had found small messages like that from between the books he had read before, and he already knew that this one would have something written on it with the same script as that the other ones have, those ones that Kagami had saved in a little box on the table next to his bed. And he was right, the curves were clearly written by the same hand as the earlier messages. But this was a bit different from the others.

It had nothing more written on it than numbers. Not even a single word, not a single little flower was drawn on its upper corner. Just numbers. Clearly a phone number.

After thinking a while the male picked up his phone. He stared at the blank screen for tens of seconds before he actually started to press the buttons with the tip of his right thumb. He copied the number on the paper to the screen of his phone. What would he lose if he tried to call that person? Well, probably they wouldn't even answer, or a soft voice would just tell him that the number wasn't in use anymore.

Taiga raised the phone to his right earlobe after pressing the button with a green dot on it. He closed his red eyes when the rhythmic humming began to repeat again and again from the speaker.

He didn't have to wait for a long time when the sound stopped and someone actually picked up their phone somewhere, answering to the call.

The voice that told his name was way too familiar and made the redhead open his eyes. He couldn't say anything for an eternity, and so it felt like. He had randomly found the number, that was probably written by the destiny itself.

"Kuroko Tetsuya in the phone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Text

Kagami couldn't believe his ears when he heard the soft voice he had heard at cafe Timeless some days ago. He had wanted to hear this voice again for a long time but had already thought that it wouldn't happen ever. Tetsuya had disappeared all of sudden without leaving any signs of himself. It was like he had never existed. But now he was at the other side of the call.

Taiga couldn't say anything for the following ten seconds. His heart started to beat a bit faster in excitement.

So it was Kuroko who had left all those messages in between those books. So it was Kuroko who had made his day for countless times without actually telling who he was. He had found the little message writer who he had named as "the ghost of the library" by an accident.

"Hello?" questioning voice paused Kagami's thoughts forcing him to return back to the moment. He straightened his back and raised his burning eyes to the white ceiling. A small smile was decorating his lips.

"Ah, sorry, I lost a hold of my thoughts" the redhead apologized silently with a small laughter escaping from between his lips. "I found your number from between the Pride and Prejudice and thought I wouldn't lose anything if I actually tried to call. But it seems like I called the best call of my life" the redhead almost whispered his words.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows in confusement as his heart hit one excessive beat. He knew he had heard that voice before, and after a few seconds of thinking he was able to connect the voice with someone's appearance.

"Kagami-kun?" he said quickly, asking if the man really was the one he was thinking. "I didn't expect you to call me randomly like that" the bluenette added as he lowered his gaze down to the floor that was made out of dark wood. He stared at his own toes that were covered with socks. They didn't match each other. The right one was light green with a bit darker vertical stripes, and the left one was bubblegum pink with white dots and it's fabric was a bit thicker than the green one's. Well, who cared about his socks? All that mattered was that his feet were protected from freezing.

He was surprised that someone called him, someone else than Hide. He was surprised that someone had found his little message, he was surprised that someone really paid attention to them. And what he was the most surprised, was that Kagami, that redhead who he had served at the coffee shop a bit more than a week ago had found his message and called him, contacted him.

He was surprised of his words. "The best call of his life"? What did he mean by that? So did he really want to meet him again?

Well, both of them clearly had lots of fun during that night when they talked about everything. That was an unusual night for both of them. Tetsuya also had thought about it, about what if they could meet again? What if they could get to know each other better? What if they could become friends? What if they could become a part of each others' life?

"Kuroko?" the voice asked, dragging the slender male back from his thoughts. "Are you still there?" the voice asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yes. Sorry" he apologized immediately with a polite tone in his voice as he raised his eyes from the floor. He had turned his back to the big bedroom he had been spending his nights at for some time now. He was facing the wall, back turned to the empty space. He didn't want to be interrupted during the call. He tried to focus just on his phone and the voice that echoed in his ears and mind. "To be honest, I'm glad you called," he said without no hesitation.

Taiga couldn't help but just stare at the ceiling above him. His stomach growled begging for attention and caretaking, for food, but he ignored it. He could go and seek for food later, after the call that in the best case would change his life.

"I never thought that anyone would actually read my messages, or especially find my number or call me. But it seems someone did," Tetsuya started silently, actually not knowing what to say. He was so confused that he couldn't help but smile, ending up looking like an idiot. "And to happen that the one who find that was you... I don't know what to say" some happiness started to sound through his polite and steady voice. He couldn't hide his smile from his tone.

Five seconds of deep silence passed. Neither of them said anything, but both of them were staring at nowhere, smiling. They both knew that if this didn't prove that the fate actually existed, then nothing did.

"I actually have found even more messages" Taiga mentioned silently. "I always thought that who the hell did waste their life by writing some meaningless letters just to hide them between some random books..." he laughed silently. "...But those letters of yours have actually made me feel better for more than once. I find them kind of cute. And to actually think that it was you who wrote those... To think that you were "the ghost of the library" who just wanted to communicate with someone... I don't know what to say," he grinned as he closed his eyelids gently.

Taiga heard how that guy with beautiful blue eyes laughed in the microphone of his phone silently, clearly trying to hold his laugher back, blocking it by squeezing his lips together. The feeling that filled his body was different from every each feeling he had felt until that day – and during your 387 years of living you have time to experience many, many feelings. The warmth that filled his soul reminded him of his last girlfriend. With her, you always felt warm from the inside. But this time with the warmth was mixed some relief. As late as now he finally understood how afraid he had been. How afraid of that he'd never meet that interesting guy again. He was afraid that he had lost the best opportunity in years to feel alive again.

"Where have you been, Kuroko?" Kagami asked breaking the silence. "You know, I've been sitting at cafe Timeless for six days in a row for now, from the morning to the evening. I've been waiting for you, I really wanted to meet you again" he started, confessing what he has felt and thought during the time they've been separated. "That place is boring and empty without you. At first I thought it was a great place, different from others, but during the last days I understood that it was you who made it look different in my eyes. It's just the same without you," the redhead continued, making the other person in the phone to get even more confused. He felt how invisible flames started to burn off the skin of his cheeks. Tetsuya bit his lower lip gently, heartbeat getting secretly even more aggressive. He didn't know what to think about the words Taiga chose to use. He was like talkling to someone he really liked, or to be more accurate, loved.

Well, he chose to let it be like that.

Another moment of silence fell upon them. Tetsuya had to think for a little while what to answer. Probably that was some kind of a compliment.

"..Thanks" he whispered, not actually knowing what one should say in a situation like that. "...I'm sorry for not being there. I'm having a little holiday, since my friend won two free weeks in a spa for two. He asked me to come with him and... I've been here for a while now. But I'm coming back next week. The next Tuesday, to be more precise" he finally answered to Taiga's question.

"...Now when you have my number, could you call me when you get back from there?" Taiga asked, now tilting his head slightly towards his other shoulder, still resting with eyes closed.

"Sure" Kuroko answered in a less than a tenth of a second. "So you want to meet me or something?" he asked, seeing through the redhead's thoughts. No one called you and asked you something like that if they didn't want to see you or hang out with you. Well, Kagami wasn't the only one. The bluenette was also craving for another night they could spend together.

He had never had anyone to talk about things like they did that night. He had only Hide who wanted to spend every day of his life having fun and partying, and Nigou who couldn't talk with you about everything between porn and politics. Yeah, it wasn't that he was lonely or something with having only those two souls in his life – he used to spend every free time with Hide, because that guy really seemed to enjoy being with him and always asked to hang out together. Once had Tetsuya taken a part in his family's reunion. That was somewhat weird, but still fun.

But now he had met another person he wanted to be a part of his life. He wanted it so bad he didn't actually understand it completely even himself. Now when the little message had built a bridge between them by giving them their phone numbers, they actually could belong in each other's lives if they wanted and nothing awful happened. They could call each other whenever, wherever, and spend more time together.

"Yeah" Taiga answered, corners of his mouth still turned slightly upwards. Strong, long fingers brushed red and black strands of hair gently away from his forehead, towards the back of his head. Short spikes whatever ran back to in front of his face. "I had fun with you that night. I'd really love to spend more time with you" he continued, saying the same thing from word to word what also Kuroko had thought. Tetsuya smiled to the wall in front of his face.

"...I will call you. I promise" the slender male whispered, smiling gently, some blush still on his cheeks. The lighting in the room he was standing in was a bit gloomy, so if someone walked in, they wouldn't have been able to actually say if the colour on his face was blush or shades.

Kuroko spread his lips a bit, ready to say good bye but Kagami was first to say something.

"How have you been there? Have you had fun?" he asked. He got a silent, amused laughter for an answer before any words.

"I've had fun. My friend, Hide, has been a great company for me. We've done lots of stuff and had more and less fun, depending on the day and how much he has wanted to party and drink. Once I had to literally carry him to our room, because he was so drunk" he explained, looking around himself every third second, checking that Hide wasn't standing somewhere behind him and listening what he was saying.

As soon as he had finished his sentences Tetsuya knew that he had said way too much. Kagami was still a stranger for him, and he didn't need to know what his friend had done two nights ago. No, he didn't even know who this friend was, so why would he even care?

Well, if he cared, he had brobably gotten a perfect first impression of his best friend – a guy who couldn't handle his drinking and wanted to waste his life by having fun. Well, that wasn't actually that far from the truth, but Hide did know when he had drunk too much and wouldn't continue drinking even more. At least he usually did.

Before Taiga had time to say anything, Tetsuya continued immediately, trying to save th situation.

"But you know, I think it might be the best for me to go. This is one of the last nights I'll be spending here and I would really love to enjoy this place's services" he said with just as polite tone in his voice as in the beginning of the call. "And it's getting late already, too. I want to get ready for bed so I won't sleep until midday tomorrow" the bluenette continued.

Kagami opened his eyes a bit, still smiling, but he didn't even notice it himself anymore. He couldn't just stop smiling when he was hearing Tetsuya's voice. The voice he had missed so much. The soft voice he liked so much. "Yeah... Sure. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Kuroko. Call me when you're back and I'll make time to meet you. Good night, sweet dreams" he wished silently. It had been years since he had last been able to say those words for anyone.

"Good night, Kagami-kun" were the last words said before the call got disconnected.

The connection between them was broken, but they both knew the invisible bridge would last. There was no chances that they wouldn't meet again, not anymore. When Kuroko would go back to his house, he would immediately call the redhead and they would meet somewhere, go somewhere, do something together. And it would be great. Awesome.

Tetsuya put his phone back in the pocket of his jeans as Kagami placed it on the little table next to his soft chair, on the book he had been reading for just some time ago. He had closed it and forgotten to put a bookmark between its pages. He had completely forgotten what was the last page he had read, but it didn't actually matter to him. Not this time. He had more important things to think.

But before thinking and imagining the next time they'd meet, he would eat. He had to get some nutrition before he would pass out. His body felt weak and he was afraid that his face was starting to turn a bit pale. No, he couldn't skip the dinner tonight. If he did, he would possibly die and the meeting would never happen. No, it wasn't worth it.

Taiga turned the lights off after him as he pulled on a brown jacket that reached just under his bottom. He pulled the hood above his head to let the shadow hide his facial characterics before he headed out for a hunt. He knew a great place not far away from his house, a dark street without no security cameras. Usually there wasn't even humans that could see what he was doing. But there was always one person who had lost, or at least a dog or cat seeking for a safe place to hide – they were fine for him if he wasn't able to get anything better.

Kuroko walked back to the large bed that was placed in the middle of the bedroom where he and Hide had spent their nights. They've slept in the same bed, next to each other, because when they booked the room, they gave no attention to the fact that the room had only beds for two. When they arrived and finally found it out, it was already too late to change the room.

Well, why wouldn't best friends sleep side by side?

The bluenette fell on the soft bed on his back, gaze locked on the roof above him. He drowned in his own mind, thinking about what just had happened. He still couldn't actually ralize that Kagami had found him. He had thought that the redhead would be just a normal customer for him – they would come, talk, and exit. But no, this guy had come to stay.

It wouldn't be long until they would meet again. When Kuroko would stand behind the desk for the next time, at some point Taiga would walk through that door, smiling, say hello and whatever he would have to say.

"Kurokoo~" a cheerful voice was calling his name, calling him back. Young man turned his eyes from the ceiling just to see his friend standing next to the bed half-naked, with just a white towel around his waist. His dark hair was still wet and all messed up. However, he looked somewhat good, compared to what Tetsuya looked like after walking out of shower – his hair never looked good if he didn't do anything for it, and his pale skin was sensitive for turning a bit reddish. Hot steam made his skin look more like a red marzipan. His cool hair did nothing but hilighted it.

"I heard you were talking in a phone? Who was it?" he asked, wide grin on his face as he sat on the bed. It was amazing how the short towel actually hid the most critical parts of his body even if he was moving around. Kuroko slowly got up to sit properly, to see Hide's face better.

"He was a friend of mine" he answered shortly, hiding a lot of the story. "Or I at least think so" he added after a few seconds, awakening the taller man's attention.

"At least you think so. What do you mean by that?" Hide asked, wanted to know more. He leaned slowly towards his friend, both palms resting on the bed, right leg still hanging off its edge.

"We met for the first time some days ago when he used to be a customer of mine. Or actually, we met for the first time when he accidentally almost hit me with his car" Tetsuya started his story, immediately making a small laughter escape from between the other's lips. But he didn't interrupt the bluenette even more, so he continued. "He wanted to apologize, and therefor asked me to have coffee with him. He really waited until my shift ended to offer me a coffe. While drinking, I found out that he loves books, too. After that we talked hours about... everything. I was so stupid that I forgot to take his number and I couldn't even find him from Facebook... But he... found my number and called me" he put it all pretty bluntly, telling all the most important parts. "We will meet again when I get back"

Hide smiled widely as he straightened his other hand to pet Kuroko's soft hair gently, eyes almost closed. "Huh, really? And you said that no-one liked you! See, you found someone that's interested about you!" he grinned. "If you're lucky you will get a boyfriend, Kuroko~" the male teased, making the other's eyebrows twitch slightly. He leaned a bit away from him, turning his face away.

"You can stop that already. I'm not into guys" he sniffed quickly, getting finally off the bed. He wanted to put on something lighter than a t-shirt and jeans so he could already hid under the sheets and prepare for the upcoming night. He started unclothing himself, starting by taking off the pink and green sock of his.

"What? You should never say never!" Hide laughed. He seemed to have no hurry with changing to clothes from his comfortable towel.

"Shut up," Tetsuya commanded with a strong tone in his voice, yet avoiding rising his voice. In seconds he had pulled on just a white, loose t-shirt that was made out of a lot more comfortable fabric than the last one he was wearing. He could sleep with that.

"Okay, okay" he finally mumbled. "I just want to know that I'm happy if you are getting new friends to your life. It's somehow sad that you don't have anyone else but your dog"

"And you" the bluenette added immediately.

And that made the blackhead really happy. He knew he was important part of Kuroko's life, and actually hearing it from his own mouth forced the corners of his mouth turn upwards. He felt good about being important to someone who had no-one else. It gave an opportunity to play with that someone a bit. He knew how to make someone act they way he wanted.

But he actually liked Tetsuya the way he was. He couldn't deny it.

But he could deny the fact that he meaned the words he had just said. Deep in his heart he felt jealous about the guy Tetsuya had mentioned just some time ago. He prayed that Kuroko and he wouldn't become the best friends or something. He didn't want to lose his dear friend to anyone else.

Kuroko sighed deep when he walked back to the bed. He pulled the light blue hair towards the back of his head, forcint the strands to stay there with pins. He didn't want his hair to hang in front of his forehead, making his skin get greasy. He didn't want any impurities on his skin.

The male pulled the blanket above his head, closing his eyelids while filling his lungs with pleasant scent of fresh sheets.

"Good night, Hide" he said silently, ready to fall asleep.

"Good night, Kuroko" he got an silent answer. He felt how Hide got up from the bed, heading towards their clothes, or so the sound of his steps were telling. He would come to bed a bit later, and Tetsuya wouldn't wake up to that.

He was already asleep, deep in his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagami looked at his other self in the mirror with straight face, examining every inch of his body. Strong muscles were hid with white blouse and black vest that was left open made his look a bit more casual, so he didn't look like he was going to prom. No, he was going to cafe Timeless to meet the little ghost of the library.

Black jeans were clean, the highest button of his blouse was opened. Silver wristwatch with Rolex's logo decorated his wrist. Hair was a hot, controlled mess. Only his splitted eyebrows were disturbing his eyes a bit. But he couldn't deny it – he looked good. Good enough to meet him.

Strong fingers turned the keys of the car. Toyota's engine started to growl with a low tone when Taiga turned to very similiar road that he was used to drive almost every morning to get to the best coffee shop of the town he was living in. Okay, the coffee shop wasn't that great, but the staff there was. Or at least one guy that was working there.

Kuroko looked at the clock on the wall as he helped Hide to place the fresh pastries under the domes. He had his apron on, he had his normal clothes for work on his slender body, but the clothes that he would change were wating in the dressing room behind the kitchen.

He had asked his friend to style his hair somehow, so it wouldn't look the same as it did every day. He didn't want it to look like a bird nest, wild spikes sticking out everywhere. No, he wanted to look a bit better today.

Kagami would come in any second. Any second after ten minutes, when the doors would be opened.

Hide had pulled the other side of his hair behind, toward the back of his head, glueing every each of his hair on their places with a great amount of hairspray. Even the roughest hurricane wouldn't mess up his hairstyle today. The other side of his coiffure felt hard as rock. But at least he looked good.

In the dressing room, behind the locked door of his locker was a white sweater with black stripes waiting for him, and clean pants, of course. The clothes he had bought just a few days ago were comfortable to wear but looked good on him. They were like made for this day when he would go out with Kagami.

It had been already three days since he had come back from his little holiday with Hide. Taiga had come to see him at cafe Timeless every days after that. He had come to sit down and drink a coffee, and have a short chat with Tetsuya before he would already leave. But today they would go to eat outside together.

Kuroko served the people that came to coffee shop, couples who were having a date, old friends that saw each other for the first time since the last summer, businessmen who had to talk through some workstuff and decided to do it while having an espresso and a filled baquette. He served them, smiling his sweet customer-servicer's smile. He had faked a little smile so often that it actuallu looked like a real one nowdays. Smiling a faked smile had become so basic part of his life that he couldn't even control it anymore. Wherever he went where he had to interact with people, his lips automatically turned to a slight smile.

It was just like that when he met Taiga for the first time, too. But nowdays... Every time they met or talked in the phone, Kuroko smiled, truly smiled without any fakeness in his smile. He never even realized it himself before his cheeks started to become a bit sore.

It had been long time since he had last experienced anything like that.

While Tetsuya was making a hot chocolate for an elementary-schooler, young boy who had come here to spend his weekly pocket money with his friend – a young girl, maybe a bit younger than him – the doorbell rang for a sign to tell everyone that new customer was in and needed service. The young male raised his gaze from the whipped cream topping, holding a bottle of chocolate tasted sauce in his hand. Kagami had walked in, looking better than ever. He gave him a little smile, real smile before he lowered his gaze again, continuing with the hot chocolate.

After he was done with the order, he put a couple of tall glasses filled with hot chocolate, decorated with whipped cream, chocolatesauce and sprinkles on a tray. He carried the drinks all the way to the table where the young couple was sitting. He passed the redhead with a small grin on his lips.

Kagami couldn't but smile and look after the smaller one, smirking way too widely. He liked seeing Tetsuya doing his work. He always seemed so determined, and clearly knew how to handle every each type of people. The male walked to the desk, waiting for a service himself.

He saw mr. Morning-ruiner behind one corner, looking straight back at him. The guy started walking towards the desk, still that same look on his face that told him that he didn't like being here. Just before Kagami would have been forced to give his orders to the bored male, Kuroko walked back from his little trip to the table in the eastern corner.

"Take a little break, Tadatoshi. I will take this customer," Tetsuya offered with a slight smile on his lips. The bluenette fixed his apron and other clothes that were hanging on him before he finally made an eye contact with his new friend.

"How can I help you?" Kuroko asked, voice dripping some joy as he asked the same question he asked from everyone that walked to that desk during his hours. He always asked it, but when he asked it from him, he always had a slightly different tone in his voice than usually.

"I would like to have one Kuroko Tetsuya to change his clothes and have a dinner with me" Taiga told his desires with a playful grin decorating his lips. The bluenette couldn't help but lower his gaze a bit embarrassed., sneering silently.

"Okay. Anything else?" he continued the conversation like it really was just another interaction with a normal customer.

"No, that's enough for me today" Taiga grinned, looking at the shorter one, smirk getting even wider second by second.

"Sit down please. I'll bring your order to you soon" he smiled back. The other one nodded as a sign for agreement before he turned his back, walked to the closest table. The gaze of red eyes was locked to the ceiling as he just couldn't stop smiling. He had waited for this day for too long.

Kuroko sneaked away from the desk, now walking to Tadatoshi who had sat down on a bench in the backroom, reading a magazine, wearing just one earplug. He was playing music way too loudly, it pushed through the plug so anyone would have been able to hear what he was listening to just by standing in the same room. The bluenette started to take off his clothes, starting with the apron.

"Hey, Tadatoshi" he tried to get his attention by calling his name. "I'm done for today. I think you should go to the desk," the young male continued, half naked. He kept his back turned to the room, facing the lockers. He tried to change his clothes as quickly as he could, not wanting to make the redhead wait for him too long.

"Nah, I think I'll pass" the other soul in the same space muttered through the music. "I have a dentist today. I'll be leaving soon, too. Ask Hide to do it today. Tell him that he can skip tomorrow if he want's to, I can do his shift" he continued, giving a pretty fair offer.

When Kuroko was finished with his outfit he walked to the mirror on the wall, checking out what he actually looked like. The reflection didn't please him completely. His coiffure – what he had worked with for so long this morning – didn't look as good as it looked when he left home. No, his hair had messed up a bit during the day.

He let a silent sight escape his lips before he turned his back to the mirror without even trying to do anything to his hair. Tetsuya walked past Tadatoshi, letting his feet lead himself to the kitchen. The air floating in there was hot due to all the heated up ovens. Hide didn't had much to do, he was just cleaning up his place, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey, Hide" he called his friend, standing at the doorway. The male raised his eyes to Tetsuya and gave him a little smile.

"What is it this time?"

"I was just thinking if you could take the desk for now. I have... a date and have to leave already. I asked Tadatoshi to do it for me but he has to go for a dentist soon. So you're the only one I can ask" Tetsuya requested. Hide sighed deeply, and the bluenette could see that he wasn't very interested about his plans. "Please, just this time. Tadatoshi even offered that you could take a day off tomorrow. He was willing to take your shift" he tried to turn his mind, to make him agree.

"A date, huh..? So you're dating someone?" he asked silently. His ears seemed to have missed everything else, everything more important he was saying.

Kuroko pit his lower lip quickly, heart skipping one beat. "No. It's not like that. He's just a friend of mine. We have a lot in common and want to get to know each other better" he told with a straight face.

Hide couldn't be thinking about them like that, or could he?

"He's? Are you talking about that tall redhead who always comes here during your sift and he always stays here for hours, ordering usually even twice from you?" Hide asked, raising his right eyebrow. "Now I see... That 's why it always takes so long for you when you're servicing him."

Tetsuya let a deep sigh out from between his lips. "Hide, please. You're overthinking."

Hide's straight mouth turned for a little curve he smiled at the slender male even with his eyes, a bit amused. "That's fine. I'll do it today. But tell Tadatoshi that I really won't be coming tomorrow, so he should be on time in the morning!" he requested with a smirk.

Tetsuya also let a gentle smile raise on his lips. "I will. Thank you so much, Hide" he thanked before turning around. He managed to take just two and half steps before Hide stopped him with his voice.

"Wait a second, Kuroko" he called. "But will you hang out with me tomorrow?" he asked with desire in his tone. Kuroko turned his face back to his friend.

"I'm sorry, I have other plans for tomorrow" he apologized. Hide could easily guess what his plans were. "But what about the day after? I should be free then. You want to go to the cinema or something?" he immediately tried to replace the meeting with another timing.

"Ah... I see... Well, that's fine for me" Hide smiled after thinking a few seconds. The young male smiled even more widely. He asked him to call him when he would be ready, before he started to take short steps again towards the dressing room.

Tadatoshi had already left. He was alone in the room, standing again in front of the mirror. He desperately tried to tame his wild spikes while the clock was ticking on the wall making the atmosphere a bit pressuring. It was counting seconds. And every second Taiga would get even more bored.

"Oh, damn it..." he sweared silently himself. No, he wasn't expert with his hair. Maybe he should practise more.

"Let me," Hide's soft voice told from the other side of the room. Kuroko turned around a bit surprised, but not saying anything. "I can't let you anywhere if you're looking like that."

What a compliment. Thanks.

Silent seconds passed as Hide instead tried to put some sense to the bluenette's hair by combing it, putting some hairspray, and combing it a bit more. In just minutes he was done. The hair looked just the same as it looked about 4 hours ago. Maybe even better.

Kuroko thanked him silently, fixing his outfit desperately, worrying if he looked good enough to acually leave. He felt unsure about himself, his look.

Hide looked at his friend from a little distance when he put on his shoes and loked up his locker, leaving some clothes in there for tomorrow.

"...You're dressed up so well." he whispered silently, smiling slightly. "You should wear clothes like that more often. They really suit you and make you look good" the male told a compliment after another. "Well, I wish you have a good night. See you" he wished, before finally leaving the room, now heading for the desk. Lack of staff had made many of the customers annoyed. There was a long line of people standing, many of them staring at their wristwatches, counting seconds and even minutes of how long it would take before someone would show up.

Tetsuya couldn't help but grin slightly as he walked past the line, sneaking past his shoulder how Hide tried to manage with customers as quickly as possible, yet trying not to be too harsh.

"I'm sorry for your order taking so long" Kuroko apologized when he finally reached the table where Taiga was sitting. They could finally be able to start their night.

Taiga stood up, letting again a small grin on his lips. He looked at the other one, smiling, checking every inch of him from head to toes with his smiling eyes. That guy looked good. Really good. So good it made his pulse to speed up.

"Thank you" the taller one thanked, finally bringing the end to their cutomer-servicer -dialogue. "Let's go. I have one place already in my mind" he said, letting the smaller one to walk in front of him to outside.

Even if the line of customers didn't seem to reach its end ever, Hide stopped his working for a while. He stared after his friend and that redhead who walked out of the building. His heart was filled with bittersweetness, annoyement, sadness.

He didn't like that guy. No, he didn't like him at all. He was taking away his best friend. His only friend.

He couldn't do anything but wish that they would just stop dating and their friendship – or what kind of a relationship ever they are having – just wouldn't last and they would forget each other. If that wouldn't happen quickly, Hide would make it happen quicklier, he would find his ways to make it all end.

He would make Tetsuya again just his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Text

The night passed very quickly. They both enjoyed sitting in the restaurant Kagami had chosen. It took pretty long before they got what they wanted, but they actually didn't mind it. No, they just had more time to concentrate on each other.

During their time, the conversation slid from books and authors to their more private lives. Of course both of them did keep a lot of things still to themselves, not letting the other to know everything just yet. Both of them had things that they wouldn't tell anyone before they knew them completely and knew they wouldn't tell about those things to anyone else.

Kuroko wanted to keep something about his past as a secret. So did Kagami. Kuroko didn't want to tell about his family to the redhead, about his parents who he had lived with during the first 17 years and 5 months of his life. Kagami didn't want to tell about his family, about that little incident that had happened when he was just 22 years old when he was going outside, but then something happened. After that he wasn't the same guy he used to be. The plans for the rest of his life disappeared and he had to plan his whole future again, right from the start. He had to throw everything away and start it all over.

He couldn't plan his next 60 years and think that after them he would be dead and wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. No, nowadays he would be alive even after 200 years and there wouldn't seem to be an end for his life. Well, of course, if he wanted to stop it all, he could starve himself to death. But he didn't want it enough. Once he had tried it, but the feeling caused by great hunger was so awful that he decided to cling on the life. He'd throw away his moral and live his life like a monster. He was one. And no one could change that fact.

They stared deep into each other's eyes in the gloomy light, both of them focusing on their meals. Kagami had ordered a hamburger – even if it was bought from an actual restaurant and looked way better and more expensive than one bought from McDonald's drive-thru, Kuroko couldn't help but laugh silently inside his mind. They were in a restaurant, and Taiga really had a hamburger! He was just like some 10 years old little boy. Well, sometimes he really seemed like one. And a bit more often than just sometimes.

Kuroko enjoyed the gentle taste of his pasta bolognese and a slice of white bread. It had been quite a long time since he had eaten something as good as that. Usually, he made through the day by eating noodles or frozen pizzas. The small amount of money he got from work went mostly to his house's rent and Nigou's food and other supplies. He always had some money hidden in his bedside table, just in case. The amount of money that was left wasn't very great. He couldn't eat much or expensive food. But that was okay for him. He had learned how to survive with a little of food and knew how to eat cheap. He always ran after the sales.

Maybe that's why he's still so small and slender. He had never been able to eat well.

Of course sometimes Hide called him over for a dinner or offered food, but it didn't happen often enough to make him gain even a bit weight around his bones.

He wouldn't have been able to eat well even that night if Kagami wouldn't have offered to pay his meal.

The time passed by way too fast. Before they even realized the evening had turned to night. They were forced to leave. Tetsuya had to go to work tomorrow, and he couldn't make it with just two hours of sleep. No, he needed more. He needed to get back home.

He secretly wished for Taiga to ask him to come at his place for the night so they could continue hanging out with each other until they'd fall asleep. And actually even after it.

But no. Kagami didn't think the same way, and the bluenette thought that it'd be maybe a bit too early to ask to come. They had known each for not so long. It'd be too rude.

The red car stopped in front of Kuroko's apartment thanked for the great night as he got out of the car.

"Hey, Kuroko. If you want to... you could come to check out my place someday," the redhead said just before the other would have closed the door. He stopped his hand, keeping the door open.

"That would be great," he said with a gentle smile. "Call me again someday."

"Good night, Kuroko. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Kagami-kun"

A few days passed without Taiga coming for a drink to cafe Timeless. Kuroko waited him during his every shift, but he didn't come. Well, no one would have had money to drink an expensive drink every freaking day. It was understandable that the redhead decided to skip a few days.

He wasn't worried about him like the other was about him when he had taken a little vacation to spend time with Hide.

During the next Thursday Tetsuya's phone rang on the table next to his sofa as he was watching the news with Nigou sleeping on his laps. The young male pet his soft fur with his small palm gently, keeping the voice level of TV pretty low so he wouldn't wake up his little baby.

But the sharp sound of his ringtone did it for him. The dog raised his head quickly, turning the gaze of his light eyes to the sound, looking at the buzzing phone for a few seconds like it was dangerous, like it was about to attack and hurt his owner.

But when Tetsuya took it in his hand, answered the call and brought the speaker to his other ear, Nigou calmed down immediately. He closed his eyes and pushed his owner's hand gently with his head, begging for more petting. Kuroko didn't question his pet's request for even a while, fulfilled it by letting his fingers slide gently on his back.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" he answered the call with the same polite tone, saying his name, just like he always did.

"Ah, Kuroko" Kagami's familiar voice repeated his name on the other side. "I was just thinking... I have nothing to do today, so would you like to come over?" he asked. You could hear a slight shade of embarrassment in his voice.

The slender male tilted his head a bit, immediately letting a gentle smile cover his lips. Blue eyes were locked in the screen of his TV. He stared at the news that were going on, without concentrating on it anyhow. "When can I come?" he asked silently, giving at the same time an agreement on his question.

"I'm doing a little cleaning right now, but... What if I come to get you in ten minutes?" he asked. Kuroko nodded silently, remembering after it that Kagami actually couldn't see his signs.

"That's fine for me. I'll get ready before that"

Quick goodbyes and the call was over. It didn't last long but it meaned more.

Kuroko reached for the remote that was resting right next to him, pressing the red button to turn off the TV. He stood up slowly, forcing the dog of his to jump away. Nigou stood right next to his owner's legs, looking up with his big eyes like asking "What are you doing? Are you going somewhere? Are you leaving me?", like begging "Please, don't leave me. I don't like being alone. Stay with me."

He gave him a little smile and pet his head gently with his palm before he turned his back to Nigou, ignoring everything he tried to say with his eyes. He wanted to do something more than just sit on a couch with his dog. No, he could do it every night he wanted.

But he couldn't get to Kagami's place every night he wanted.

He walked to the kitchen, the dog following him, asking for his attention with silent whining. But Tetsuya just continued walking. He reached for Nigou's foodbag. The male poured some dry dogfood on a plate, even filled another with fresh water before putting them back down for him to eat.

"I know you can survive alone for a little while. In the worst case I won't come back for the night. But if I don't, I will come home as soon as I wake up" he explained to the dog, wanting to believe that he would actually understand every word of his. It would be too lonely and silent if he had no one to talk to, so he had started to speaking with his dog, sharing his every thought with him. Talking made him always feel a bit better, even if it was just to a dog. Well, at least it was better than just talking just by yourself, or to the walls. Nigou could read his emotions and knew when he needed comforting or when he wanted to have fun or play.

He was like a child that just wasn't able to talk or do some things by himself.

When he was completely focused on eating his food, he heard how the door slammed. Tetsuya left the house, left him alone.

The bluenette walked down the stairs with quick steps, reaching the grounf level in no time. He walked out of the building, walked next to the street, stood there waiting for the redhead to arrive.

Gray clouds covered the sky, and the whole world seemed to be painted in different shades of gray. But the shades of his mind reminded a rainbow. He was so excited to actually see Kagami's apartment.

In no time the red car drove from behind the corner and stopped right in front of him. Kuroko opened the door with a little smile on his lips. Kagami looked at him, smiling back, hands resting on a wheel. Tetsuya quickly climbed in, sat on the seat next to the redhead. He fastened the safety-belt around his body. It would keep him from flying through the glass if something were to happen.

They greeted each other quickly, asked how they were, and then the whole car was filled with silence. Even the radio was turned off. Taiga never listened to music when he was driving anymore. It always chased his thoughts away from the road. Because of that he almost drive over the bluenette who was sitting next to him right now. His life would have continued just the same way he had lived the past 200 years.

Kuroko stared out of the window next to him, staring at the buildings that they were rushing by with high speed. He couldn't concentrate enough on people's faces who were hanging outside. All of their faces seemed just completely blank to him.

The silence continued until Taiga stopped the car, when they had finally arrived to the location. He opened his belt quickly and rushed outside, just to be in time to open the door for the slender male. Kuroko smiled amused smile when he got out of. The doors were locked before they started to walk towards the high building, Kagami showing the way.

"...You're the first one in years who I am bringing to my home" he mentioned, smirking slightly. Yes, he has been spending the last 36 years all alone. For reasons he couldn't say the exact amount of years.

Tetsuya raised his eyebrows a bit in confusement. "Don't you have any friends? Or family?" he asked, immediately regretting his question. He had no rights to ask qustions like that.

But for his surprise, Kagami didn't seem to be hurt by his intimidating question. He shook his head slightly, still smiling.

"No. I haven't had friends in ages. I'm just not socially talented enough to get friends. My dad lives in USA and he barely has possibilities to have a little holiday from his work to see his son" he explained. "My mother died when I was a bit younger"the male continued. Saying a thing like that didn't seem to be hard for him. He had gotten over it very well.

Kuroko lowered his eyes to the stairs which they were climbing to get to the floor where Taiga's apartment was. "...I'm sorry" he apologized silently. Apologized for what had happened, apologized for being too curious.

"You have no reason to apologize," Taiga laughed silently. He pushed his keys to his door's lock, twisted his wrist, opnened it. "Welcome," he almost whispered, keeping the door opened to let the other one get in first.

Tetsuya walked in, eyes widening with every step he took. He had never been in anyone's house that was this beautiful. Kagami's apartment had just the living room and the kitchen which were combinated, the bathroom, and the bedroom. He also had a terrace. He didn't have many rooms, but the rooms he had were enormous. Just his living room and kitchen were almost the same size with Tetsuya's whole apartment.

Walls painted white, one wall made completely out of glass, beautiful paintings, three black sofas made for two, circled around a low table where you could store your delights when watching the movie from a large flat TV that was placed from a few metres away from the sofas. The white carpets resting on a light floor that looked like it has been made out of wood were pure white and felt soft under his feet.

All the machines in kitchen were the newest model. Surfaces were clean and beautiful. There was no signs of dirt anywhere. No dishes. No smudges. Taiga really didn't mind using money. How damn rich that guy was!?

Taiga followed the other male as he wondered aound the apartment confused. He had an amused smile on his lips. The way he was acting was cute. Had he never seen a house? What kind of place he lived in?

Bedroom was big and had a wide bed in one corner. It was spacious enough for two persons, maybe you could even fit third one there if you wanted. Wide window, great number of closets. The bathroom was white and clean, spacious, and had a big bathtub, too.

His apartment was the finest thing he had ever been in.

"Where do you work at?" Tetsuya asked pure confusement written all over his face. He couldn't understand. Kagami was always at cafe Timeless now. It seemed like he never had to spend time at work. How could he have that much money?

Taiga smirked as he leaned to the wall next to the door that led to the bathroom. "Nowhere" he gave a short answer. Kuroko couldn't say anything anymore. "My dad won once in the lottery. 60 miljards. He moved back to America and gave me some of his money. I don't have to get a job to live well" he explained.

Thank God that old man really won. If he had met Tetsuya just 20 years ago, they probably wouln't ever had to get knowing each other. They would have probably met in the street, where he used to live with his father.

It was rough time. Getting food was easy, as it is nowdays, too, but they got new clothes like two or three times during the year. They had no proper place to seep, and the cold winter nights weren't very enjoyable. During that time Taiga tried to starve himself to death but he didn't succeed.

Just a few weeks after that his father had one.

Just one week after that he had left the country and Kagami was all alone. He bought the apartment and started to spend more time with books. He finally had money to buy some and not just to read the ones in libraries.

Thank God he didn't meet Kuroko back then. Thank God he was just a little baby back then.

Tetsuya lowered his gaze to the floor, lips slightly parted. He was searching for words, thinking what he should say. But he couldn't get anything out of his mouth.

The redhead leaned slowly towards him, still smirking. "This isn't everything I wanted to show you. Come," he requested smiling, straightening his hand, opening his palm, asking with his eyes the other to grab it. Completely speechless, the slender male reached his hand towards the opened palm, wrapped his fingrs gently around it. Just a second after Taiga started to take long steps, leading him towards his little storage. For every step Kagami took, Tetsuya had to take two to keep up with him.

After a while they arrived to his storage. His own little library. Taiga opened the door, letting the other to see how the walls were full of shelves which were full of books. His smile widened when he saw how Kuroko got even more confused. His wide blue eyes looked like they were going to pop out at any second.

"You like that?" Taiga smirked, knowing the answer without even getting it.

That was good, because Kuroko couldn't say anything for minutes. He walked in, let his eyes examine the sides of the books. There were so many books he had wanted to read for a long time now. He was surprised that Taiga had been able to get those copies from somewhere when Tetsuya had been through every second-hand store and internet sites and he hadn't found them.

"You can touch them. They're not there for just looking" the redhead said, leaning to the door with his other hand. He followed with his red, amused eyes how the other picked one book in his hand, glancing through its pages and then put it back. He did it for another one, and another, and another...

"Where did you get these?" he was finally able to get some words out loud.

"From here and there. I don't remember anymore. I've owned these for so long" he answered the question of his. With a gentle smile on his lips, he walked to the sofa that was placed in the middle of the small space. He sat on its armrest, staring at the other, examining his facial expressions. "I know you'd love to come for a visit more often after seeing this, and I will not be disallowing that. You can come whenever you want and have time from your job. Except during the nights. I want to sleep my nights alone," he told, head tilted gently towards the other shoulder.

Kuroko raised his eyes from the pages of the book he was holding. Pure excitement had taken over his whole appearance. He was more than happy to hear those words, to get a permission to come over to Taiga's place, to get to read some books he had always wanted to get in his hands, but couldn't find them from the library or any bookshops. And these copies seemed to be very old, maybe they were the first editions. God, where was that guy able to find something like this?

Kagami had no need to hear any words to understand what Tetsuya wanted to answer. He just couldn't get anything out of his mouth. The redhead slowly stood back up, still looking at the younger one. "It's getting pretty late already. Would you like to have something to eat? You must be hungry," he asked. The Sun had started to go down. The warm rays of evening had turned the world of thousand shades of red and orange. It would soon be dark again.

He placed the book back on the shelf, just where he had taken it from before he turned his back to all of those books, and walked out after Taiga. They turned lights off and locked the door, left it all to wait for the next time.

The kitchen's table was covered with many plates, bowls, and glasses. Kagami had prepared a quick, but a delicious meal with many elements for both of them. There was pure white rice, some curry from the yesterday, chicken, miso soup, and vegetables. Kagami hadn't had put too much effort on the meal, but it was still really tasty. Tetsuya enjoyed every bite he took.

"Where have you learned to cook like this?" he finally asked, pure curiosity in his voice. He hadn't had met anyone who could make something this delicious, who hadn't graduated as a chef. Was Taiga really something like that? Had he studied this? He hadn't told him about that yet.

The redhead took a small sip of the ice tea in his glass before he placed it back on the table, focusing his gaze on the other's facial features. "My mother teached me when I was younger. But she wasn't able to do that for very long. Lately I've been cooking just by myself, trying out recipes I've found somewhere, sometimes trying out something all new that had just popped in my mind" he explained before he continued his meal, lowering his focus back on the food.

"Your mother?" Tetsuya tilted his head a bit. "Your mother has to be a great cook. Where does she live nowadays? Does she have a restaurant?" he wanted to know more, wanted more details and told it by asking more question.

The little smile on Taiga's lips disappeared immediately. He avoided looking back at the other. His whole body stopped for a few seconds while his mind went trough every last second he remembered of his mother's life. After four long seconds, he just sneered and filled his mouth with some spicy curry. "I don't want to talk about that" he skipped all of Kuroko's questions with a simple answer.

The bluenette understood immediately. His heart hit a single excessive beat before he also lowered his gaze. What was he thinking? Things like that weren't something that he had to know. He felt himself way too intrusive. "I'm sorry" he apologized immediately, focusing more on his food. He couldn't hear an answer. Deep silence took over space

Oh, God, he had made a great mistake. He had to try to make the conversation go somewhere else. He had to take Kagami's thoughts away from that.

"...I've had another awesome night with you, Kagami-kun," he mentioned silently. "I would like to spend more time with you. I'm so glad that I met you," he continued and raised his eyes from the surface of the table to the person who was sitting right in front of him. Taiga had done the same, their eyes met each other and neither of them was able to turn their face away anymore. Tetsuya could feel how his heartbeat got secretly more violent, more rapid. Saying something like that and immediately looking in the redhead eyes made him feel a bit uncomfortable, embarrassed.

But he couldn't stop there.

"I just want to ask if you wanted to come to my place someday. You could get to know how I live and... something like that" he continued, feeling how words slowly flew out of his mouth. Just a minute before he had known perfectly what he would say but now he had no idea how to continue.

His mind was as white as the sheets in his bed.

The bluenette closed his eyes for a second, lowering his face a bit. His lips were spread a bit, he was ready to continue physically, but not mentally. He couldn't get another word out of his mouth. That didn't happen often, so why did it had to happen now!? Kagami surely looked at him like he was an idiot. He surely looked at him feeling secretly amused under his cover.

"Yeah, I'd love it," a few words of an agreement were able to get Kuroko out of his thoughts and focused back on the other male in the room. "I'd be happy if I could. Just tell me when it's fine for you and I'll come," the redhead continued, just a slight smile on his lips. The younger one stared at him for a few seconds, still not able to say anything.

"...Okay," he said quickly. His frozen body felt suddenly really restless and he didn't know how to be there to feel comfortable. "I'll check out my shifts for the next week and I will text you about them," he continued, looking every other second at Taiga, and every other at the foods in front of him. He wanted to ask the other if he wanted to eat at his place then, if he was allergic to anything, if he didn't like something or if he had some favourite food, but he just couldn't find the right words for it.

Taiga smiled for a few seconds before he stood up. He already started to pick up the empty plates from the table and carried them to his dishwasher. "It's getting late already. Do you want me to drive you to your place?" he asked, cleaning up the mess he had made before. The evening had turned to a late night already, and he had no intention to ask the other if he wanted to walk back home. No, he would t let him to. Walking at that time along the dark streets of Tokyo wasn't a too safe thing to do.

If he wasn't willing to take a ride in his car, Taiga would call him a taxi. Or he would walk with him all the way.

"Could you?" Tetsuya asked, getting also up from the table. Kagami just nodded quickly. "Thanks. That'd be great."

When the kitchen was again clean and everything was on their places, they left the apartment. Kagami turned off the lights and locked up the doors before heading to his car. It didn't take long before they were already near to Kuroko's apartment.

The bluenette got out of the car, thanking for the food, for the night, for the ride, for everything before he shut the door. Red Toyota drove just some seconds after away, disappearing behind another corner. He stood there for a little while, looking at the direction where his friend had gone before actually heading to his apartment's door.

A great night had finally come to its end. But there would be more nights as great as this, and maybe they'd be even more great.

With a wide smile on his lips he collapsed on his bed.

He couldn't wait until the next time they'd meet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Text

Just eight days later Kagami sent a message to the guy he had been spending his time with lately. He was finally ready to come to check out his place. Kuroko couldn't help but smile, try to hide all his excitement as he opened the message.

Nigou kept jumping and whining next to his feet. He wanted attention, wanted someone to play with, wanted food, wanted to get on his laps. It didn't matter what, but he didn't want to get ignored once again.

He wasn't used to it. For the 6 years he had been alive, Tetsuya gave him all his love and attention. He didn't have to share his human with anyone else.

But nowadays he barely had time for him. He spent more and more often his days alone at home, from the sunrise to the midnight.

It was scary.

A few times he had shown his opinion about that by messing the whole apartment up. He had broken some ceramic angels the bluenette had gotten from his mother when he was just a child, he had peed everywhere, so when Kuroko would finally come back, he would come to an awful mess.

He was always so angry.

Why is that?

He just wanted him to be more at home? Doesn't he understand?

Why is he like that nowadays?

Once again Tetsuya just pushed his pet aside, not looking at him for even a second. Getting ignored so badly made Nigou finally shut his mouth, disappointed.

He was like air to him. Why wouldn't he see him

"Nigou, please try to behave today," he requested as he walked to the kitchen. The male opened every white, wooden closet one by one, glancing trough every each of them. He desperately tried to come up with something he could make for the redhead. He had no money to waste on expensive ingredients. He had no possibilities to prepare as delicious meal as Taiga had done.

In the worst case, he would have to feed him just frozen pizzas.

That'd be embarrassing.

"Kagami-kun is coming here tonight. I'm excited to introduce you to each other. I'm sure that you'll like him" he explained. The small furball finally walked to the kitchen after his owner after hearing his name.

"I'm sure you'll like him." Well, Nigou wouldn't be so sure about that.

He was jealous as fuck and couldn't help but see that guy inside of his mind as some kind of a monster. He didn't want to believe that his owner had found someone better than him to spend his time with.

But he forgot everything that he was thinking as he saw how the slender male finally gave him his breakfast, filled his food cup with dog food. His tail started to whip from one side to another. Just a bit faster, and he would have been able to fly.

"We'll have a great night today" he finally got the petting he had been desiring for the last 12 hours as Kuroko knelt down next to him and placed his palm on his back.

Food and pleasing touches of their dear owner. No dog needed more.

Before anyone even had time to realize it, the day had already passed. Pointers of the clock were reaching to the 20th hour. Kuroko had already spent two hours shopping, one outside, walking with Nigou, three in the kitchen, glancing through his recipes, trying to find something easy, cheap and delicious to make. Cleaning up the whole apartment took four hours. Showering, combing the hair and picking the clothes took the last hour until now.

About the meal, he came up with some salad and chicken with rice. He had almost every ingredient needed in his closets, and the meat's price was cut so why not?

About the clothes, he was now wearing a striped sweater and dark, really dark brown jeans.

He had no time to look in the mirror once more before the doorbell rang. The sound made Nigou go crazy, and so did Kuroko's heart. With a little smile on his face, he tried to push his barking dog away with his right foot so he could get to the door.

Damn, that pet could be annoying sometimes.

"Welcome, Kagami-kun" he greeted the other as he opened the door. The smile on his lips disappeared in seconds as he saw how pale and horrified the taller one looked. "Kagami-kun? Are you feeling well?"

Taiga bit his lower lip, looking at the younger one with some cold sweat on his forehead. His whole body was frozen in its place.

"...You haven't told... that you have... a dog" he said, keeping small pauses once in a while. He succeeded on keeping his voice steady, but you could still tell more than easily that he wasn't very pleased about Nigou.

"I haven't?" repeated. "I'm really sorry about that. Are you allergic to them?" Tetsuya apologized, also feeling a bit uneasy now. So he really had forgotten to tell?

Kagami shook his head a bit. His moves weren't as smooth as they were usually. "...No... I just... can't stand dogs." he muttered.

"Are you afraid of them?"

Putting it that way, saying it that bluntly, that straight made his cheeks turn a bit reddish. Afraid!? No! He didn't want to hear it that way.

He didn't want to admit the truth.

"No!" he raised his voice, immediately regretting it. Losing your cool because of a thing like that was really childish. "I just... Choose. We're either going to my place or you will lock it up in some other room."

Tetsuya looked at the taller one for seconds, pure confusion in his big blue eyes before nodding slowly. So Taiga didn't want to even try meeting his dog? He wanted him to lock it up?

...That's... a shame...

...This would probably be the last night they'd hang out.

...That's a shame.

But he didn't want to have friends who were unwilling to even try being with Nigou, his dear pet, his only family, his best friend.

Kuroko closed the door for a couple of minutes before he opened it again. He had locked his dog up in the bedroom.

He barked for a few minutes, then had a short pause before starting his whining again.

Tetsuya looked from aside how Kagami took off his jacket and hang it up on the hanger in the hallway. Once in a while he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the door really would stay closed.

The sound of loud barking made him feel really uneasy. He already regretted coming over.

But he tried to ignore it.

After taking off the excessive clothes, he was wearing he turned to the slender guy, gave him a gentle smile before hugging him. "It's nice to see you again" he almost whispered right next to his earlobe.

Yeah, it is. For some reason, Taiga hasn't shown up at cafe Timeless for a long time now. Does he have some reason for it, or is he just simply too lazy for that? He's got money, that's for sure.

Has he given up going there now when they have each other's phone numbers and are theoretically able to be together whenever?

It always made his day when the redhead walked in all of suddenly. It always made the smile stay on his lips for the rest of his day.

The bluenette carefully wrapped his arms around the redhead. He had to stand on his tiptoes, was too short even if Taiga leaned down with his upper body. Their difference in height was a bit ridiculous. "...Yes... It really is" he whispered back.

Taiga slowly let go and straightened his back again. He examined the small apartment with his eyes, ignoring the dog completely.

He could swear that his apartment was at least three times the size of this one. But the way Tetsuya had decorated his home was really nice. It made him feel comfortable.

"The food is ready. If you'd like to eat, we can sit down already" he mentioned, causing a little smile raise on Kagami's lips.

"After you" he answered, trying to sound like a pure gentleman. Kuroko couldn't help but smile as he did how Taiga wanted, took the lead and walked to the kitchen.

He had already set the table for two of them, dim lighting taking over the whole room. The redhead recognized the scent, was able to link it with roasted chicken and maybe some rice as he sat down, examining every each inch of the kitchen walls.

He followed from aside how Tetsuya finished the meal for them and served two portions of steaming food to the table. He avoided making any eye contact as he sat down.

"...I hope you like it" he said silently while picking up the cutlery.

Taiga couldn't get his eyes off the other as he mirrored his movements, filled his mouth with hot food, hot rice, and chicken.

It burned his tongue a bit, but the pain was light enough to ignore. "...This is really tasty" he mentioned immediately.

The flavors were really simple. Kuroko's rice was a bit overcooked, and vice versa the chicken was maybe a bit raw, but he still decided to give him some compliments, tried to make him happy.

Even if the meal wasn't something you could serve at the restaurant without someone sending it back immediately, it reminded Kagami of the first years of his life, which he spent with his families, living happily in the United States, planning his future to be way different from what it had become.

His eyes reached some gentle blush on Tetsuya's cheekbones, who tried to concentrate completely on eating. But he couldn't hide the small smile that took over his slim, pale lips.

"Thank you so much" he just thanked silently.

Another moment of silence fell between them. Both of them were filled with discomfort, but neither of them did nothing to take the situation to a different direction.

But all of sudden the bluenette raised his gaze to the male sitting at the other side of the small, wooden table. He had remembered something important, something he had forgotten. Something he shouldn't have had forgotten.

"I have to give him some water," he said silently, immediately standing back up from the table. Kagami froze at his place, following the slender male with his eyes, lips slightly parted, mind gone blank. He had no time to react anyhow when the other walked out of the kitchen, holding a small bowl, painted with red color with some white figures of small paws on it, in his hand.

As he turned his back to him, Taiga couldn't resist lowering his gaze a bit, staring at his bottom for a few seconds before shaking his head a bit to get the excessive thoughts out of his mind, focusing back on the soft rise on his half-empty plate.

"Nigou! Wait!" he heard Tetsuya raising his voice, he heard fast steps of a small creature running towards him from the living room.

The dog was running towards him the speed of light.

Kagami's eyes widened, he tried desperately lean back, feeling how his blood froze and heart stopped. In a second the small dog was barking and jumping right next to his feet. Taiga lowered his gaze, color disappearing from his face.

Nigou looked like he would have been ready to kill him any second. The way he jumped and barked at him, the way he tried to get on his laps so he could reach to his face and bite his nose off scared the male. He wasn't able to move even his fingers.

"...Kuroko..." he whispered between his teeth, begging for help with his gaze as he raised it to the bluenette who had arrived again in the kitchen, who was standing right there, just a few meters away from him.

But he didn't move.

Why?

Why wouldn't he help him?

Why!?

After a few seconds, a gentle smile took over his slender lips as he tilted his head. "He seems to like you, Kagami-kun," he mentioned silently, before kneeling down and picking his dog up, holding him in his arms.

The little furball squirmed gently, trying to reach to lick his owner's face with his ultimately soft tongue. Tetsuya tried to lean his head back but didn't refuse to take a quick kiss on his cheek.

Completely frozen, Taiga couldn't help but stare at the slender male and the dog he was holding, still leaning back with his whole body, breathing paused for many long seconds. In a heartbeat, he had lost his appetite completely.

...Like?

Is Tetsuya kidding?

How does he specify "liking"?

He watched from aside how Kuroko took a few steps towards him, holding Nigou out towards him until he was almost able to lick his face. Kagami would have leaned back even more, if the wall wouldn't have been there, right behind his back.

"Pet him," the bluenette requested silently. "Pet him, Kagami-kun" he repeated almost immediately, looking straight into the other male's eyes, a small smile still on his lips.

The redhead swallowed, trying to swallow all the fear and uneasiness, failing at it. His heart had gone crazy, and every each part of his body was shaking.

...It was so embarrassing...

To act like that just because one dog. One small dog.

"No..." he tried to run away with his silent words.

"Pet him."

"No... Kuroko..."

"Pet him."

Kuroko didn't back off. He wouldn't leave the other alone before he had filled his wish.

"...I'm going to kill you for this..." he almost whined as he reached out his hand, squeezing his eyes tightly together as he touched the soft fur with his fingertips.

Right under the fur was skin. Right under the skin was a heart that was beating fast. Kagami felt it, and it made him bite his lower lip.

Nigou would bite off his finger at any second.

But right before the dog was able to do it, Kuroko pulled him back, close to his core, smiling a bit more widely than just a few seconds ago.

"It wasn't that scary, wasn't it?" he asked, pure sneering in his tone. As he heard how Tetsuya started to walk away, bringing the dog back to the bedroom, Kagami was able to open his eyes again.

His words brought some blush to his cheekbones.

Embarrassment wouldn't go away, maybe ever.

The redhead turned his face away, looking at the wall as Tetsuya came back again, not willing to meet his gaze. White teeth bit the sensitive skin of his lower lip with some brutal power.

"What do you think about him?" Kuroko asked at the same time as he sat back down. He couldn't wipe off that little smile off his lips.

"...I can't handle dogs at all..." Taiga muttered silently for an answer, not turning his gaze away from the wall even for a second.

"But what do you think about him? Is he just as scary as those big, black stray dogs on the streets? Is he really that scary?"

Taiga closed his eyes again, uneasiness filling his soul. "No, but..."

"So what do you think about him?"

The way Kuroko acted when he wanted something was really annoying. He never had any idea to let one just slip away without doing what he wanted.

"...He was cuter than most dogs, but I still... can't handle dogs" the redhead muttered, keeping the first words being really silent, hoping that Tetsuya wouldn't hear them well.

But it just made the smile on his face widen.

"Well, at least he thought that you were really cute"

Kagami turned his gaze quickly to the other male from the white wall, cheekbones covered in blush. "H-hey!"

The atmosphere started to get way too embarrassing for Taiga to bear with it. Luckily, it was already late and he had a proper reason to leave already.

He stood up, trying desperately to hide his red face.

"...Thank you for the meal. I am sorry, but I have to leave now," he apologized, already taking slow but long steps towards the doorway.

Kuroko followed right in his footsteps, like being a shadow for him.

"When can we see again?" the bluenette was the one to ask for the second meeting this time, as he followed how Taiga pulled his shoes to cover his feet. The male raised his red eyes to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"You can come whenever you want to, Kuroko. Those books and I are always waiting for you," he answered, still blushed. "What about the next Friday? I could come to pick you up from work. Just tell me when your shift will be over, and I will be there."

Kuroko nodded gently, smiling in the dim lighting right at him. He had to tilt his head back a lot when they were standing really close, like now when they had barely 20 cm between their bodies. Without noticing it himself, Tetsuya slowly raised on his tiptoes to get closer to Taigas face, to see his characteristics from a closer distance.

Entranced from the beauty of Tetsuya's eyes, Kagami wasn't able to turn his gaze away for tens of seconds. He just stared at him, not being able to say anything, squeezing his lips together, uneasiness in his soul not easing at all.

"That sounds good. See you then, Kagami-kun" he finally broke the silence.

"Ah.. See you, Kuroko"

And the door slammed after he walked out. Tetsuya stood there still for a long time, just staring at his door. He heard his heartbeat a bit louder in his ears than usually.

Being able to have a meal with Kagami at his place was something he would never forget. Even if Taiga wasn't able to stay for long, he really enjoyed his time, once again.

And what he enjoyed the most, was that he was able to make him be in contact with his dog, to make him say that Nigou was cute.

Someday Kagami would hold his dog like his own baby.

Kuroko sighed deep before he turned his back to the door, closing his eyelids gently as he walked to his bedroom, where Nigou was already waiting for him.

Even if he had been too shy to ask him to stay for the night, he wouldn't have to spend his night all alone.

But the next time he would ask.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagami couldn't keep the promise he made for himself. He was so sure that he'd never visit Tetsuya's place again, but how could he have been able to resist his invitation, when he looked at him with those big, blue eyes of his? No, he just couldn't say no.

He'd rather suffer from anxiety with that dog being in the same room as him than see the disappointment and sorrow written all over his face.

Often he tried to come up with some valid reasons to get Kuroko to his place. He promised to cook him whatever he wanted (usually all Kuroko wanted was just a homemade vanilla milkshake. It always filled his eyes with happiness and pleasure), recommended some new books to him or just simply said that he wanted to be alone with him, not willing to have even a small dog interrupting them. Of course, saying the last one was always so embarrassing for him. The color of his cheeks always matched with his hair when explaining his will.

Tetsuya always agreed. He didn't care where or when they'd be. It'd be fine just as long they could spend their time together.

Many times they just walked around the town, visiting shops and coffee houses, maybe even restaurants sometimes if Taiga was willing and able to pay a meal for both of them. The redhead always wanted to drive from a place to another, but Tetsuya often refused. He wanted to get some fresh air and use his own body. And Taiga never said no. How could he say it to those big, blue eyes?

They did whatever Tetsuya wanted. He had the might to make Kagami do whatever he wanted.

But he didn't actually even realize it. And so couldn't misuse it.

Once again they were spending their Friday night at Taiga's apartment. Tetsuya had had a rough and busy week at work. To get some excessive money to be able to offer the redhead a meal or something else someday, had he stayed at cafe Timeless for a few hours longer that he should have. Those extra hours cost him his good nights sleep and most of his free time. No, he hadn't been even able to take his little pet for a long walk even once during that week. Nigou had always had to be satisfied with just a little round around the park right next to their home.

That day, all he had had time for before heading straight to Kagami's apartment, was changing his clothes, taking Nigou for a 10-minute walk and pouring him a large portion of dog food and filling his water cup. He wasn't sure when he'd come back, so he wanted to make sure that his baby wouldn't starve during the time he had to be alone in the dark apartment, where just a silent sound of radio would bring some voice.

Kuroko felt the soft scent of miso soup from the kitchen when he was laying on the couch, reading _Angels &amp; Demons _for the fourth during his life. The scent disconnected from the book for a few seconds, made him raise his gaze from the black font to the kitchen, gentle smile on his pale lips.

Taiga looked good wearing his deep red apron. He looked like a guy who could be the perfect father. He looked like a guy who'd love his child no matter what, who'd do anything for him or her, who'd always be there for his child, who'd take care of the home.

The bluenette couldn't help but smile when those thoughts were still filling his mind as Kagami walked to him to the living room, still wearing his apron, carrying two steaming cups in his hands. You could read from his face that those cups were burning the skin of his palms, and he did his everything not to spill the soup everywhere around him.

He closed the book and slowly put it down as the other male placed the cups on the glassy little table in front of the white couch. He sat down, right next to him, not turning his gaze away from the shorter one even for a second.

"I'm really sorry for not being a good company for you today. I completely forgot what a mess my house was, and yet I invited you here," he apologized silently, apologizing that he had been cleaning the rooms of his apartment during the whole time Tetsuya had been there.

But Kuroko just smiled gently while picking the cup to his hands.

"Don't apologize. I've enjoyed my time. Just being here like this with you hustling around makes me feel really relaxed somehow," he said quickly, silently.

The other male just smirked gently, closing his eyes, letting himself focus on the soup.

"I bet you'd be a great father," Kuroko mentioned, not being able to keep his thoughts just to himself. He made the redhead almost choke on his food with his words.

"W-what? Where did that come from?" he asked immediately, with some blush on his cheeks. He had never heard anything like that, and neither had he even thought about building a family. He didn't know what to think about his compliment.

Tetsuya didn't give him a straight answer. He just smiled mysteriously for a few seconds before closing his eyes, filling his mouth with the taste of miso soup.

"...You really are a strange one...," Taiga whispered silently, letting a complete moment of silence fill the room.

When the cups were emptied, the longer male stood up and walked back to the kitchen, letting the other one to focus back on the book.

He turned on the radio, letting it play its silent sounds as he continued cleaning up his apartment.

Bedroom, change the sheets, kitchen, do the dishes, bathroom, put things back on their places. Open the windows to let the fresh air in.

In a few hours, he was finished.

Kagami took off his red apron, put it finally back in the hanger in the kitchen.

Now he could spend the rest of the night with his visitor.

Taiga walked slowly back to the living room, gentle smile on his lips, going through the things they could still do today - watch TV, play some board games, maybe with cards, they could listen to music or just talk.

He walked back to the living room just to find that Tetsuya wasn't anymore awake. He had fallen asleep on the couch, the book resting on his chest. Eyelids closed, a calm expression on his face, breathing slow and silent.

The redhead stood next to him for a while, just looking at him, head tilted gently to the right, examining his face.

...He looked so calm.

...So beautiful.

He couldn't wake him up. No, he couldn't force him to be awake, if he was that tired.

No, he just couldn't.

He couldn't just shake him back to this world to tell him to get back home.

No, he just couldn't.

He couldn't even force him to walk to the bedroom.

Kagami let a silent, deep sigh out of his lungs, a gentle smile taking over his lips. As gently as he could, he placed the book on the table, picking him up to his arms. Slender, relaxed body close to his core. The bluenette was so light.

Trying his best to not to wake him up, he took slow steps towards the bedroom, placed him on his bed, covered him with a soft blanket.

And the other just continued dreaming silently.

...How could someone be like that?

"...Good night, Kuroko... I'll sleep in the living room. I don't want you freak out when you wake up next to me," he whispered, mostly to himself, before heading out.

...He could make it through the night without eating - or actually drinking - proper food. Blood.

He didn't want to wake him up by slamming the door. He didn't want to left him alone for even a while.

He could make it.

The rays of light filtered through the curtains, finding their way to Tetsuya's eyelids. The amount of light forced him to wake up at last. He slowly opened his eyes a bit.

For a while, his mind was all blank. He didn't recognize the place around him. He had no idea where he was. It wasn't his own bedroom. Even the bed wasn't his own one. It was way softer than his.

How did he get here? Where was he? What had happened?

After a few minutes of silent thinking he finally remembered. He had lost his consciousness while reading. He had closed his eyes for a few seconds and never actually opened them. He had never left Kagami's apartment.

This was his bedroom.

But it was empty, excluding him.

Where was Taiga?

The bluenette forced himself to sit up. Sleepiness was still effecting on his thinking, not letting the thoughts move quick. He placed his bare feet on the cold floor, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his palms, trying to get the sleep out of them.

He carefully left the bedroom behind him, closing the door silently after himself. He glanced around, sneaking to the living room on his tiptoes, finding the redhead there, finding him asleep on the couch, clothes from the last evening resting on the back of the sofa, wearing only his black boxers, not having any blanket protecting his body.

His breathing was slow. Lips gently parted. You could find no negative thoughts or feelings written on his face.

He looked so relaxed Tetsuya didn't want to wake him up.

He'd let him sleep there until he'd wake up.

He'd prepare some breakfast for him, so he could eat right after he would wake up, so he didn't have to spend his time doing breakfast.

As Kuroko glanced at the clock, he knew he couldn't stay for much longer. He had to go back home, back to Nigou as soon as he would've been done with the breakfast.

Not willing to waste any more time, he headed straight to the kitchen, trying to make his every move as silently as he could.

"Mmh..." Taiga moaned as he finally got himself back to the reality. Still feeling really tired, he just turned on his other side, turning his back to the windows of the living room.

...It was so warm...

...So soft...

...The blanket was so soft...

...Wait.

The blanket?

He didn't remember taking one.

Kagami sat up immediately, opening his eyes. His muscles were stiff and not willing to move.

When finally standing up, throwing the blanket off his body, he started taking short steps around the living room, without a proper destination, just listening to the silence.

...No sounds. Nothing.

But his nose reached a gentle scent of boiled eggs.

...It couldn't have been anyone but Kuroko. It couldn't have been anyone but Kuroko who had given him a blanket.

Wearing only his boxer shorts, he walked to the kitchen, black and red hair being a pure mess, eyes still filled with sleepiness.

He walked to the kitchen to find a plate with two boiled eggs and three pieces of bread on it, with a white paper placed next to it.

The male gently picked the note in his hand, bringing it closer to his face so he could see through his sleepiness what was written on it.

_"Good morning, Kagami-kun._

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early, but my dog is waiting for me. I didn't think I would stay for a night, and I'm afraid he's starving. _

_Thank you for everything. _

_I prepared some breakfast for you, so you can _spend_ your morning doing something else. _

_Call me again someday. _

_~ Kuroko Tetsuya_

_PS. I'm sorry. My boiled eggs are so hard they're not from this world. _

_I did my best "_

The message brought a small smile on Kagami's face. He gently put it back on the table, letting himself sit down.

"...Thank you... Kuroko."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think about this one?" Taiga asked as he walked out of the fitting room.

Tetsuya raised his gaze from the book he had borrowed from the redhead's little library before they had left his place.

Kagami had said that he needed some new clothes because he had gotten bored of the old ones, and needed someone who could say their opinion about the clothes he thought he would buy. It had been too many years to count when he had been shopping with someone for the last time.

Of course, Kuroko had agreed. He had never been shopping with anyone but his mother. And it had been more than 14 years from the last time. Silently inside his mind he laughed at him, feeling a bit jealous, not willing to admit it to himself. He had never been able to buy any clothes just because "he was bored of the old ones". But it wasn't his problem if Kagami wanted to do so.

He stared at him with his blue eyes for a while, staring at the male who was wearing a new pair of dark brown, a bit loose jeans and a blood red sweater. He followed how he turned around slowly, trying to build his opinion about the outfit of his.

"That sweater is nice, but those jeans don't fit you at all," he said quickly before lowering his gaze back to the lines of the Romeo &amp; Juliet. He wasn't sure what to say. Everything looked good on him, but it would sound like he just wanted to get going as soon as possible.

Kagami looked at himself from the mirror for a while before walking back o behind the closed door. "I have one more outfit left. Then we can go," he said through the door.

In just a few minutes, he opened the door again, causing the slender male to raise his gaze again.

"What about this one?"

Tetsuya's eyes widened and a quick laughter escaped from his lips. He had to close his eyes, had to turn his face away so he wouldn't start laughing too loudly.

Taiga had changed for a pink net shirt that showed his upper body completely. For his legs, he was wearing only white shorts, really short ones. And what's the worst, on his head he had a pink ribbon.

God, he looked ridiculous!

If the book he was holding wasn't Kagami's, he would have thrown it into his face. It took everything he had to not laugh out too loud, to not throw him with it, to not just stand up and walk away.

Tears started to burn the corners of his eyes. Tears caused by laughter.

"Change your clothes! You look awful!" he commanded immediately.

Taiga tilted his head slightly with an amused smile on his lips. His mission was to make the other laugh from the bottom of his heart. He had succeeded.

He returned back to the fitting room, leaving the bluenette on the bench alone, trying to hold his laughter in. He couldn't concentrate on the book anymore at all.

He laughed silently with teary eyes until Kagami walked out, holding the clothes in his hands. He had to bit his lower lip gently not to burst to laugh again when he saw the clothes the other male was wearing just some minutes ago.

Still wearing the same amused smile the redhead paid for the clothes he wanted and walked out of the store carrying a white plastic bag, taking slow steps so the bluenette could keep up the same pace as him.

How perfect day they did have. Kagami was a lot eager to buy anything Kuroko wanted, anything he looked at and smiled, anything he thought the bluenette would like to have. Even if he asked, Tetsuya didn't want to try on any clothes, but instead of them he bought him a new pair of shoes, one stuffed dog (even if its eyes were large and light blue, and to him it seemed like it would come to life at any second and kill everyone around it), three mugs and a couple of books they found.

When they were enjoying a cup of coffee at one coffee house, Taiga wanted to take a selfie with Kuroko. It was harder than expected. They didn't know how to make both of them fit in the same picture without either one looking awful. After a few minutes, they finally managed to take one picture together.

The redhead set it as the background image of his phone. He didn't tell about it, wanted to keep it as a secret. He was afraid Tetsuya would start to see him differently like he was super strange. But he just wanted to set the image of his gentle smile as his background image, wanted to see it every time he would use his phone.

At some point both of them realized that the time to leave had come. The sun had already gone down, and the dark clouds on the sky blocked even the last rays of light.

The dark clouds were signing everyone to move inside, that it'd start to rain in no time.

When they had just started walking, the first drops of cold water fell down. In no time more and more drops hit the ground with power. In just a few minutes, it had become a real rainstorm.

There was nowhere to run for a cover. Kagami and Kuroko were both all wet, the water had pressed their hair down, their clothes were soaked, the air on their skin felt cold. Holding the plastic bags in their hands they ran down the street, trying to get at Kagami's apartment as quickly as possible.

Taiga couldn't run as fast as he could. He had to slow down to make sure he wouldn't let the other fall behind. With his cheering words, he tried to make him speed up his pace.

But he couldn't. He wasn't used to running while holding that much stuff in his hands.

Trying to do it revenged itself in a heartbeat.

The bluenette lost the control of his own legs. He fell down with everything Kagami had bought him, fell down in a puddle of water, dirty water. A silent scream escaped his mouth as the ground suddenly disappeared right under him. The next second he was able to understand the world around him, he was laying on the ground, being even wetter now, all his light clothes dyed with a slight shade of brown.

Kagami had stopped right next to him and was offering his hand to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately, with a concerned voice. "Did you hurt yourself?" the redhead continued.

Physically, Tetsuya was alright. Mentally, he was not. The coldness of water made him shiver. The embarrassment of the thought he had just fallen down and dirtied himself right in front of Kagami's eyes made him bit his lower lip. He immediately wished he could go back in time just a few minutes and prevent that from happening.

"I'm fine," he answered silently, the sound of rain almost covering his words completely. He didn't grab the redhead's hand, he stood up all by himself. He couldn't even look at him anymore, as he started running again. "Let's go already. I'm freezing!"

"Kuroko? Are you done yet?" Kagami knocked on the door of his bathroom, calling the male on the other side of the door. Tetsuya had spent already a noticeable time behind the locked door, and the redhead slowly started to get a bit confused.

"Five more minutes," he answered shortly.

Taiga straightened his back and pressed his lips gently together. How could someone spend that much time in the shower? Was he really that frozen because of that rain that still didn't seem to have an end? It continued, the whole sky was covered with almost black clouds.

Leaving the slender male alone again, he walked back to the kitchen, where the miso soup he had been preparing for a while was finally about to be ready. The only thing he had to do now was to pour it into a couple of little bowls and wait the bluenette to get out.

Since Tetsuya had had no dry clothes of his own with himself, he had to borrow him one of his hoodies and a pair of his jeans. With a gentle amusement filling his heart, he couldn't help but think what he would look like in his oversized clothes.

And he got an answer sooner than he expected.

The bluenette walked to the kitchen with his hair pointing everywhere, cheeks covered with a slight amount of blush caused by the hot shower. A large gray hoodie was covering his upper body. It reached his thighs, almost even his knees. Slender legs being naked, he held the jeans in his hands.

"These were way too big for me. But thank you anyway," he thanked silently, not being sure anymore if the heat of his was because of the shower or something else. Not saying a word anymore, he placed the dark jeans on the back of a chair in the kitchen.

Kagami couldn't help but stare at him for some long seconds, eyes widening gently, not being sure what to think. He felt his heart skip one beat, he felt his cheekbones heating up slightly.

He burst into laughter. He squeezed his eyelids tightly closed, he had to raise his other palm to his mouth. "I'm sorry..!" he apologized, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't sure if he was apologizing for his laughing or giving those clothes to him.

"You just... You're drowning in that!" he continued, the corners of his mouth reaching for his ears.

But Kuroko wasn't very amused. A slight pout took over his whole face as he turned his gaze away. Was Taiga mocking him on his size? "...Just shut up and continue cooking," he requested silently.

But Taiga didn't take his words in. He took a few steps towards him after he had gotten a hold of himself. Now with only a gentle smile on his lips he stood right in front of the other, slowly bringing his other palm to Tetsuya's chin. He tried to turn his gaze to him, tried to look him in the eye.

"Hey, did I offend you?" the redhead asked silently as their eyes met. The bluenette kept his lips tightly pressed together, not saying anything. "Hey, I didn't mean that," he continued, still smiling.

Deep inside of himself he was really stressed. Had he really made him feel uncomfortable? Had he hurt him in a one way or another? Oh shit, he should get things straight right now.

"...I didn't mean it like that," he almost whispered. "...Actually, you look pretty cute like that," Kagami continued even more silently.

Those words made both of their cheeks turn bright red. Kuroko's eyes widened gently, but he immediately turned his eyes away. It had been years since someone had called him cute. Hearing it made him very confused.

"...Kuroko.." Taiga called his name silently, still holding his face towards him with his hand on Tetsuya's chin.

Before he even realized it himself, he had leaned down for a kiss. He had closed his eyelids and let their soft lips meet each other.

Kuroko's heart stopped for a second, but he was too confused to back off. Or maybe he didn't even want to back off.

The feeling of Kagami's lips on his own, the warmth of his body as he brought his other hand slowly to his back and pulled him closer, the taste of his mouth, the scent of his, everything in the moment made him feel really comfortable, really safe. It felt like he was home for the first time in years.

He got completely lost in the moment which ended way too quickly.

Kagami pulled off, opening his eyes just to meet the calm gaze of the slender male. The male in front of him. The first male he had kissed. The male he had just kissed.

What had he done?

The skin of his face heated up so quickly it felt like the skin was slowly burning off. he turned his face away immediately, not willing to meet Kuroko's eyes again. His heart was beating like crazy.

"T-the s-soup is read. I-if you want to, y-you can... sit down... a-already" he muttered, raising his other hand to his mouth, gently touching his lips with his own fingertips. He could still feel Kuroko's lips there. He could still taste him.

It felt like it was about to make him lose his mind.

How could he meet him again after that?

Tetsuya stared at his own pale feet, biting his lip so hard he almost tasted the flavor of blood in his mouth. He felt his own heartbeat way too strong, his limbs felt weak. His mind had gone blank.

"Oh... Thank you..." he answered so silently you could barely hear it. With some slow steps, he walked to the table and sat down, holding his head low.

The following night passed by really slowly. Neither of them knew what to say. They didn't let their eyes meet. It was like they ignored each other completely, like they didn't want the other to be there. Well, that's partly true, but on the other hand, both of them loved what had just happened. Even if they didn't want to confess the fact even to themselves, they liked it. And both of them silently prayed that it would happen again someday.

Both of them touched their own lips once in a while with their fingertips. They still felt that kiss on their lips. But yet they couldn't believe it.

This time, Kagami didn't sleep on the sofa. He prepared the bed for both of them. Neither of them said anything, but both of them liked the idea they could finally sleep right next to each other. Only words that were said in that apartment that night were just two silent good nights and sweet dreams.

After those words both of them tried to fall asleep. But how could they when they couldn't get their thoughts off of what had happened. They laid awake for hours, thinking what would happen in the morning. How could they meet each other?

Dark, silent space was filled with just the sounds of the clock ticking on the wall, silent breathing and two hearts beating in the same rhythm.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was just as awkward as both of them was expecting it to be. This time, it was Kagami who managed to get up first. By the time the bluenette opened his eyes for the first time, the other male had already had a shower, had dried his hair, had changed his clothes, and even prepared some breakfast for both of them.

He was right in the middle of cooking as Tetsuya showed up in the kitchen with his ridiculous bed head, with only the enormous t-shirt he had borrowed from Kagami covering his body.

It highlighted his slenderness and how pale his skin was. It reminded the other about what had happened yesterday. He looked just as cute as he did yesterday. He looked just like it what had caused him to kiss the smaller one.

Kuroko's tired eyes, half closed were the only eyes that were there proving how quickly Taiga's face turned bright red. His teeth bit his lower lip as he turned his face away, focusing only on the food right in front of his eyes. His heart was beating like a crazy inside his chest.

Some part of him wanted to act calm, wanted to just greet him normally with a grin on his lips. Some part of him wanted to walk straight to him, wrap his hands around his body and kiss him again. Some part of him just wanted to scream and run straight out of the nearest window and fall tens of meters downwards until he would hit the street.

The awful mess inside his mind forced him to stay still like he was frozen like he was just a piece of something dead.

With his head hanging low, Tetsuya walked to the table, sat down without saying anything. He tried to hide his face, tried to comb his bangs down with his fingers, tried to cover his burning hot skin. He hadn't seen himself from a mirror yet, but he knew he looked awful. His hair was like a zombie's. His eye bags were probably awful. His lips and skin felt dry. And his face was just the same shade Taiga's hair.

He squeezed his lips together, chin pressed close to his collarbones, eyelids almost closed as the other finally walked to him, placing a white plate in front of him. The scent of omelette filled with ham reached his nose, his brain. It reminded him about how hungry he actually was.

Silently, with only repressed sounds of radio bringing some noise to the room, he picked up his fork and knife, gently started cutting up his food.

It tasted delicious. But he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He just sat still, silently, enjoying his meal, not showing any of his emotions, locking them all up inside of him.

The atmosphere in the white, clean kitchen was really pressuring. Even if the radio played silently on the background, you could hear both of their heartbeats. You could hear how their blood rushed in their veins.

You could feel how embarrassed and uneasy both of them were. They tried to calm down, to breathe all the negative feelings out. But every time they inhaled, they filled their lungs with other's negative feelings.

You couldn't escape it.

"...Did you sleep well?" Taiga tried his best to strike up a conversation. He tried to keep his voice calm and steady. But his words were unsure, they were shivering. Hearing his own unsteady voice made him feel even more uncomfortable.

Had the innocent kiss from yesterday fucked up everything between them? Was it really that big mistake?

Had it ruined his life?

Mind starting to fill up even more mixed up feelings and thoughts, he started trying coming up with some answer to it all. He had to find a way to apologize the other or something. He didn't want to continue like this for too long.

"...Yeah..." the slender bluenette mumbled silently, mouth filled with food. He kept his gaze lowered, didn't want to meet the eyes of the other. "Your bed is really warm and comfortable," he added soon. Neither he did want the awkward moment to continue for too much longer.

A silent, uneasy laughter escaped from Kagami's lips. "..That's great," he mumbled silently.

Every muscle of his body wanted to squirm. He couldn't keep still. He had no idea anymore how to be with Tetsuya, how to just sit there, relaxed, feeling comfortable.

Well, he tried to be positive. It couldn't continue forever. Either of them would do something, sooner or later, something that could lead the atmosphere between them somewhere.

"...I have to leave soon," Kuroko almost whispered. "I have a shift today. I have to be there in 40 minutes. Could you drive me there?" he asked, feeling how the small blood veins of his cheekbones filled up with even more blood. "I won't make it in time if I have to walk," he added in no time.

Tetsuya placed his fork on the plate, leaving about ¼ of the omelette untouched. His stomach was completely full. If he ate even more, his body wouldn't probably be able to stand it. His body would just tear apart in pieces, his insides would fall on Taiga's apartment floor. He would make an enormous mess and not be able to clean it up. Just a thought about it made him feel super uneasy.

But what now when he had decided that he wouldn't eat it? Kagami would probably get an idea that he didn't like it at all, that Tetsuya thought the omelette he had prepared just for him tasted like shit. Taiga wouldn't say anything, but the sensitive child behind his strong cover would start crying. He would get really offended and decide that he'd never cook again. He would start seeing the bluenette as a complete idiot, annoying little jerk.

What was the better decision? He didn't know. He just had to wish for the best.

Tetsuya kept his sweating, shaking palms on his thighs, under the table.

"Of course" Taiga answered, now being able to get even a gentle smile on his lips.

"...You don't have to if I'm bothering you or something, but... I know that you have something better to do and here I am, asking for you to waste your time by driving me somewhere," the younger one continued his silent mumbling, like he hadn't heard what Kagami had just said.

"Did you even listen? Of course, I can. Just get yourself ready and we can go."

Tetsuya bit his lower lip tightly for a few, eternity long seconds before he stood up. Thanking for the food. He couldn't get those easy words out of his mouth even now. "It was really tasty". No, they were stuck inside his throat.

"We can leave already. I can comb my hair at there," the bluenette said silently while pulling on his jeans. They were still a bit wet and were almost covered in dirt. Luckily he had clean clothes in his locker.

Taiga watched from aside how Tetsuya put his own shirt in his bag. He didn't think for even a second that he should take off the shirt he had borrowed, the shirt that had a slight scent of the redhead.

He kept his mouth shut, didn't point that thing out.

"Okay. Let's go," the older male sighed as he walked straight to the doorway, keeping the door opened for the other. He waited for him to walk out before closing it after them.

The ride felt really long. They just sat in the silence, neither of them said anything for the whole time. Tetsuya stared out of the window, mind filled with mixed thoughts. He wanted to act natural and be relaxed, but some part of him thought otherwise.

Even the radio was turned off.

"Thank you for the ride," Kuroko almost whispered his silent words, not wanting their eyes to meet as he stepped out of the car.

Kagami didn't have time to respond to him in any ways.

Tetsuya stared at his reflection from the mirror on the wall. A pale guy with tired eyes and dark circles stared right inside of his soul. That guy hadn't probably been able to sleep well for over thousand years. That guy's mind was a pure mess. You could tell it, you could almost see the storm of thoughts and feelings through his eyes.

But you couldn't name even one clear thought or feeling. It was all mixed up so completely.

His blue hair was a mess. He tried to comb the wild strands down with his fingers. He was waiting for his friend to walk in the dressing room, was waiting for him to laugh at him for a few long seconds, and after he would have got himself back together, he'd help him with his ridiculous bed hair.

But he didn't come.

A silent sigh escaped through his slender lips. The lips Taiga had kissed no longer than 12 hours ago. Another guy.

His cheekbones turned a bit red immediately, as he remembered it. As he felt those lips again against his skin.

Tetsuya bit his lower lip tightly. He couldn't get his eyes off anymore from those pale lips of the guy who was standing right in front of him, who looked exactly like him.

Could an outsider see that he had been kissed? Were there any marks of another guy's lips? What if someone get to know about it? Would his boss fire him? Would Hide turn his back to him for the upcoming eternity?

He had to force all the negative and uncomfortable thoughts out of his body, thoughts that made his pulse get faster and stronger. He breathed all the air out of his lungs, closed his eyelids gently for a few seconds.

It was okay. He could make it through the day. It would be just the same as always. He just had to survive the next hours, and then he could just walk home and spend the night with his own little dog.

Gentle smile to cover his lips, and he was ready for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroko let a deep sigh escape from between his lips as the pointers of the clock on the wall finally reached the time of 17:45. His shift was over. Finally. He could change his clothes and leave.

The Friday had been ultimately boring this time. There had been no customers during the last two hours, except one short woman, maybe about 70 years old, who couldn't hear like anything at all, even if Tetsuya almost shouted at her. Serving her really was a pain, but he made it, at last.

The bluenette slowly walked to the front door after checking the empty space, so there was no people even under the chairs or hidden in the corners. He gently pushed the chairs better on their places, straightened the tables and picked up a few pieces of junk he threw into the trash bin. As he reached the door, he couldn't help but stare outside for a couple of seconds.

The Sun had already started to go down. Everything was painted with bright colors of pink and orange. The lights of the city had begun to brighten up. In no time, it'd be dark night again.

He locked the door up and turned the little sign around, so when you walked past the cafe timeless, there read "closed" instead of "open" at the door. He checked once or twice that the door really was locked, that you couldn't get in without having the key before he turned his back and walked straight to the locker room.

With his own closet opened, he started pulling off his shirt, his black jeans, his apron, his clothes for work. Wearing only his sky blue boxer shorts, he started folding his clothes back to the closet. The air felt cold on his skin, made the small hair all over his body stand up.

He followed the longer pointer of the clock with his eyes every once in a while. Occasionally he picked up his mobile phone and stared at the dim screen for seconds. He was waiting for a call. Kagami should call him in just a few minutes, tell him that he was waiting outside the cafe Timeless.

He was so kind when offering a ride home every once in a while. Often did they stray to the drive-thru of some fast food restaurant and buy something small. Tetsuya always wanted just a small vanilla milkshake, and the other was happy with a hamburger. They had come to the point they didn't even have to ask each other what they wanted.

"Oi! Kuroko!" the bright sound of Hide's voice reached his ears as the dark haired male walked to the cool room. Kuroko got ripped back to the real world from his thoughts. With his heart skipping one beat for being frightened, he pulled his white t-shirt quickly on to protect his almost naked body. It was long enough to hide the area of his hips, too.

"Hide," he said quickly, still feeling how the blood rushed in his veins a bit faster than when he was completely calm. "Don't scare me like that, please," he requested with his polite, soft voice.

The other male laughed quickly when walking to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, smiling. Those words didn't come straight from his heart. "I just wanted to ask you, if you could come to the movie with me tonight! There's that new movie where my favorite actor is acting the protagonist and it seems so cool! I'd love to have you to come with me," he smiled, looking straight into Kuroko's blue eyes.

The shorter one went completely speechless. He parted his lips gently, like if he was about to say something, but the words ran away from his mouth.

He couldn't.

But how could he say to his friend that he couldn't? He seemed to be really excited and everything. He didn't want to make that excitement be replaced with disappointment.

"...I-"

"Don't think about your wallet. I will buy you the ticket!" he promised, making the situation even harder to escape from.

The sharp ringing of Tetsuya's phone saved him from saying anything. He turned his gaze away from his friend to reach for his phone, finding a familiar name reading on the screen. He glanced at his friend, asking him to wait for a second with his eyes.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he answered to the call always so politely.

"Are you ready to leave? I'm already outside," Taiga's voice said through the speaker.

"Yes. I'll be there in no time," he responded to the microphone.

"See you, Kuroko."

Disconnected.

The bluenette turned his gaze back to the male standing right in front of him. He had tilted his head gently towards his right shoulder, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't come today," he gave just a simple answer when turning his back to Hide, starting to pull the rest of his clothes on quickly. He didn't want to make the redhead wait too long.

"Why?" Hide asked, all the excitement disappeared from his voice. The tone made the other feel really guilty. He didn't want to meet his eyes anymore, so he just concentrated on packing his stuff.

"Kagami is already waiting for me outside," he continued with simple answers.

"Why can't you just call him and tell that you have other plans?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Is he more important than me? Is he more important than your best friend?" Hide's question, his voice filled with bitterness made Tetsuya freeze for a second.

How could he think like that?

"No, that's not true. I-"

"Then why can't you just call him and tell that you have other plans?"

Kuroko let a deep sigh out of his mouth as he closed his locker and locked it up. He threw his back on his shoulder before starting to take steps towards the back door, not letting their eyes meet again even for once.

"Have a nice weekend Hide. Let's go to see that movie another night," he said quickly before he walked out, before the door between them closed, leaving the dark haired male stand all alone in the middle of the room, staring at the wall with empty eyes.

"...But this is the last night they're showing that movie..." he whispered to surrounding emptiness.

When Kuroko's eyes reached Kagami's car, a little smile took over his lips. He walked to the red Toyota, opened its front door and sat inside with a wide smile conquering his mouth. He placed his bag on his laps, held it close to himself as he turned his gaze finally to the other male.

Taiga smiled back at him. "How was your day?" he asked as they left the street behind cafe Timeless. The bluenette kept his gaze at Taiga's face for a while before he turned his face to the window next to him, staring at the lights they rushed past of.

"It was pretty nice..." he responded silently, keeping the most to himself. He didn't want to talk about Hide or the boring last hours. He just wanted to forget it all and enjoy the next minutes he could spend with the redhead.

Taiga just nodded gently, keeping his focus on the other cars and horizon. "That's good," he muttered, not keeping his thoughts completely on the conversation. He had to focus on driving.

They rushed past the fast food restaurant's drive-thru they often stopped by. A complete silence filled the car for the rest of the way until they arrived at Kuroko's apartment.

"Thank you for the ride," the slender male said quickly while getting out of the car. He wasn't very pleased with the way Kagami had acted during the ride. He had been wishing for a conversation, but he had just kept his mouth shut.

Did he have something on his mind? Had something happened? Or was he still feeling that uneasy about that kiss? Even if almost a week had passed.

Kuroko himself had almost gotten over it. He had decided to continue his life. If you decided to stick in some stupid incidents in the past, you could never see the beautiness of the present.

"Wait," he commanded just before Tetsuya was about to slam the door shut. He tilted his head gently, staring inside the car with his blue, questioning eyes. He followed with his gaze how the redhead reached for his bag, opened it and searched for something.

After a while, he pulled out a small package, square thing wrapped with newspaper. He handed it to the other, looking him straight in the eyes, face straight. "This is for you. I wish you'll like it," he said quickly, keeping his tone calm, hiding the fast beating of his heart.

For a while, Tetsuya gathered his thoughts before he took the package in his hands. He immediately felt through the paper that there was a book inside of it. "Thank you," he just said silently, not actually knowing what to say.

"Good night, Kuroko. See you," Taiga muttered with a little smile on his lips, before he drift away, leaving the other alone in the dark night.

After walking up the stairs, the bluenette opened the door of his apartment with his key. Nigou immediately came to the door, to welcome him back home, to beg some food. He was starving.

But the male ignored him almost completely. He closed the door behind him, staring at the package in his hands. He walked straight to the kitchen, not even taking his shoes off. The dog followed him, being sure that he'll get food. But he was wrong. His human focused just on the stupid bundle of paper.

Why are humans so boring?

After staring at the package for a few seconds, Tetsuya ripped the papers off, opened it just to find a book he had been considering to read for a while now. Seeing the cover of The Fault In Our Stars made the other corner of his mouth curve up slightly.  
He examined every inch of its outsides before sitting down. He couldn't get his eyes off it anymore. Kagami had given this just for him.

Just when he was about to open its first pages to start reading, a loud bark forced him to return to reality. He had completely forgotten to give any food to his little furball. He was slowly getting angry because of it.

"I'm sorry, Nigou," he apologized silently as he stood up from the table, as he opened the closet to get his food. The small dog started jumping around with excitement. He was so hungry he thought he'd die. Now his human was pouring him food.

Accidentally he bumped into the leg of the table, causing the book that was hanging on the edge to fall down on the floor. It was close that it didn't fall on him.

"Nigou!" Tetsuya immediately raised his voice a bit as he placed the food bag on the draining board. "Be more careful, please!" he requested his dog politely, looking at him with disappointed eyes. But it seemed like he didn't take his owner's words in his brains. He just rushed to his food cup and started enjoying his meal.

The bluenette knelt next to the book he had just gotten, eyebrows curving slightly upwards. One piece of paper was sticking out differently than all the other pages.

Did it really broke? Did the book he had just gotten really broke? If so, he'd never forgive himself.

He sat back down on the wooden chair, biting the inside of his other cheek, his soul filled with uneasiness. For a while, he didn't want to even touch the book again, but in a few seconds he changed his mind. He'd never know the size of the damage his book has taken if he didn't open it.

He opened it from the middle just to find that the paper that had been sticking out wasn't even actual page. It was a small letter with Taiga's script on it. It was a small letter for him.

Now with all of the uneasiness faded, he brought the small piece of paper slightly closer to his face to be able to read what he small writing said.

"I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you."

It was a confession. And if everything had gone just the way the redhead had planned, Tetsuya would have realized that it was a quote straight from the book.

He had to read those words for two, three, four, even five times before his brain was able to understand them. Immediately his blood rushed to the small veins under the skin of his cheekbones. His face turned bright red, and he just had to turn his gaze away.

It was like his heart had stopped beating. And right after it continued, even his breathing became faster than it usually was. His whole body went weak, he couldn't blink his eyes, he couldn't stand up, he couldn't think straight.

He couldn't do anything. He stared at the wall with widened eyes as he raised his right palm in front of his mouth. He swallowed once, twice, even if his mouth felt just as dry as a desert. He tried to swallow that feeling, tried to calm himself down, not succeeding at it.

...Kagami just confessed to him? Kagami?

...But he's a guy..!  
It can't be. It's not right. It's wrong. It can't be.

No, he can't. He's a guy. Really nice and lovely guy who'd be a perfect dad, who always made the bluenette feel special and relaxed.

They even kissed once, but whatever. It's still wrong.

Just one kiss doesn't mean anything. Or does it?

No, Tetsuya wasn't into other men. He was straight, had always been. Taiga was just a friend to him.

Or was he?

No, he can't confess to him.

As the dog continued with his meal, Kuroko stood up holding his head between both of his hands, widened eyes staring at nowhere. He left the book on the table as he headed out from the kitchen, let himself collapse on his bed in the silent and dark bedroom. He hid his face to a pillow.

Heartbeat so fast and violently he thought his heart would break his ribs at any second. He thought it was about to burst out.

His insides were on fire. He couldn't keep his thoughts together.

How should he answer? How could he meet him again? How could he continue living now? No, that moment was the one that'd change his life together.

He had a possibility to become something more with the one he enjoyed being the most. He had a possibility to spend the rest of his life with someone else than just Nigou who couldn't even talk properly. But it had its cost. Taiga was a male.

If he turned his back to the redhead, they would maybe never meet again, he had to continue his life again all alone, like he had done before. But he didn't want to. He had gotten used to spending all his time with someone. He didn't want to return to that loneliness.

What should he do? What should he do? What should he do?

He didn't even know anymore what he was feeling.

He had always thought that Kagami was an amazing and lovely person he wanted to spend more and more time with. He did want to see him every day, experience more things together with him. He did want to have sleepovers with him, did want to sleep next to him in his wide bed.

It'd be so warm and comfortable. He would feel so safe.

But when put it that way, when said that Taiga loved him, he immediately became unsure.

He had never dated anyone. He had always been so sure he'd live his life alone, not meeting the love of his life ever. He had always though that there maybe even wasn't anyone who would be the one for him, that he was made to be all alone.

But when meeting the redhead, he forgot those thoughts completely and just went with he flow.

He turned to lay on his side, squeezed his eyelids tightly closed. Maybe he should just sleep. Maybe everything would look clearer tomorrow.

Yeah. That's it.

When being tired, you couldn't think straight. He should look at it all again tomorrow when slept a few hours.

"...Good night.." he whispered to himself silently, trying desperately to calm himself down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Text

Kuroko stared at the door standing right in front of him. His gaze had been locked at it for over five minutes, each lasting for one eternity.

His heart had gone crazy, and his thoughts were running and bouncing around his mind with no destination. White teeth bit his lower lip tightly. He almost tasted his own blood.

For over four days he had been thinking about that little note that had been hidden in between those pages of the book Kagami had given him. He couldn't get the sight of those words, the soft script out of his head.

He couldn't get the reason of the note out of his head.

For the first time in his life someone had confessed to him. It made him so damn uneasy. He didn't know what to think, what to do, how to react.

By far he had always been the guy in the school who no-one wanted to date with. He was always that slender nerd, that guy who all the girls just laughed at, if they even noticed him.

Well, he actually didn't mind it. He didn't enjoy being around other people that much. He rather got lost in books.

But now his whole life had turned upside down. He had met someone he wanted to spend all his time with. He wanted to know him more and more, wanted to make him happy, wanted to feel his warmth, wanted to feel his touch, wanted to feel appreciated by him. He'd rather be with him than read books. And that if something was really strange.

And suddenly, that guy had told him that he felt just the same way.

When that was put in words, it filled the bluenette with uneasiness. Just following his feelings, just going with the flow felt good and right thing to do, but when it was written down... Everything felt different.

That note made him almost go crazy. He had spent the past days by just sitting inside, sometimes on the couch, sometimes in the corner of his bedroom. He had ignored his own pet for the most of the time, even if he tried to comfort him. He just closed his eyes, closed himself from the outer world. He had to be alone with his thoughts and his beating heart.

But now he was there, standing right in front of the wooden door that leaded to Taigas's apartment. The redhead's name was written there, with white, quite small letters.

He couldn't help but stare at it.

The more he thought about it, the weaker his muscles felt. His legs were shaking so bad he thought he'd collapse at any second.

His legs felt so weak that he knew he couldn't run away anymore.

He had to ring the doorbell. Had to wait for someone to open it. Had to open his mouth. Had to say it out loud.

"I feel that way too."

"I love you"

"I really like you"

"I have fallen in love with you"

Or something like that.

But what?

There's way too many ways to say it.

While he was still lost in his thoughts, the door suddenly opened right in front of him. He had to take one quick step backwards. The shock of the door opening with no warning made his heart skip a beat.

The guy who stepped out of the door was at least just as confused as the bluenette was. His heart had stolen one beat from the smaller one, and hit one excessive beat.

His red eyes widened slightly as he looked down, looked down straight into Tetsuya's eyes, whole body immediately freezing.

He felt how his cheekbones heated up. He wanted to turn his bright red face away and close the door.

Had Kuroko something to say about the gift he had given to him? Well, what else could he have to say? If it was something casual, he would have just called him. He wouldn't have walked to his door with no warning.

"K-Kuroko," he said, the tone of his voice filled with confusement.

Tetsuya couldn't help but stare at him, cheekbones covered with deep shade of red. His lips were gently parted, like if he was about to say something, but his words just wouldn't come out.

"I-I..." he started, but couldn't continue. Every word got stuck in his throat.

When he realized that the only thing he was able to get out of his mouth was just air, he got even more stressed. He felt how his palms started to sweat. He just wanted to run away.

Passing seconds were the most uncomfortable ones during his whole life.

When he understood he couldn't get it out, even if he tried his best, he decided to tell about his feelings in other way.

With his shaking hands, he grabbed the redhead's shirt, squeezed the fabric protecting his chest in his fists. He forced the other to lean down a bit, so he could reach his lips while standing on his tiptoes.

Kuroko squeezed his eyelids together with some brutal power. His whole body was shaking. His whole body felt weak. Even his heart had lost its will to breathe. It had stopped completely as their lips met each other again.

Taiga was so shocked he couldn't react anyhow for a couple of seconds. His eyes widened a bit more, he just stared at the guy being right in front of him, really close to him, touching him, kissing him.

At that second he knew his heart had lost its mind. It had jumped from its place all the way to his throat. He couldn't swallow it back down. He couldn't breathe, because his heart was there, not willing to let any air past it to the lungs.

Too soon Tetsuya pulled back. He let go of Kagami's shirt and turned his face immediately away. He didn't want to meet the other's eyes anymore, while being dyed bright red.

"...I just can't put that into words," he mumbled silently, bringing both of his arms close to his core. It was like he wanted to create a wall between them, like he wanted to protect himself if something awful were to happen.

They both stood there for seconds, neither of them being able to move an inch. Kagami couldn't help but stare at the bluenette, shocked, He couldn't swallow his heart back for a long time.

It was like the time had stopped completely around them.

"K-Kuroko..." Kagami was able to mumble silently after a long while. But that was all he was able to say. Kuroko couldn't even respond with words. He didn't want to respond with his eyes. He was still red, too red, uncomfortably red.

Neither of them was able to lead the situation anywhere for an eternity.

But when that eternity had passed, Taiga was finally able to blink his eyes. And after another one he was able to reach for Kuroko's hand.

He grabbed his wrist without saying anything. No, you didn't need words at that moment. All you had to do was to tell about your thoughts, tell about your feelings, and sometimes, like at that moment, you needed no words for doing it.

Without asking for a permission, he pulled the other close to himself, pulled him for another kiss.

This time, he wrapped both of his arms around the slender male. He had to bend his knees slightly to reach Tetsuya's level. Their difference in height was ridiculous, and it was even more ridiculous when they tried to kiss.

It wasn't easy. But love finds its ways.

This time was Tetsuya's turn to open his eyes wide, to hold his breath and be filled with shock.

But he was able to relax soon. Faster than he was expecting.

He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the redhead, pulling him closer, wanting to feel his warmth even better.

Only Taiga's scent was enough to make him completely crazy. Not to talk about his soft lips on his mouth.

Way too soon Taiga straightened himself, pulled his lips away. He immediately sank his teeth to his lower lip, staring at the bluenette in front of him with almost closed eyes.

His eyes were reflecting his deep, warm feelings.

They needed no words that moment. Taiga pulled the other gently inside, holding still his right wrist in his hand. He closed the door behind them, listening only to his own heartbeat.

They couldn't get their eyes off each other anymore. Their intense eyecontact did not got distracted for even a second. They were both completely enchanted.

They needed no words when the redhead leaded the younger one to the living room, to the couch. He sat down on it, still holding the small wrist in his hand. He did his best not to keep his grip too hard. He was afraid he'd broke his bones.

Kuroko kept his lips parted, cheeks shining bright red as he felt his own pulse really strong everywhere around his body. He couldn't ignore the feeling of his every each cell slowly melting from the heat inside him. The heat that Taiga caused him to feel.

How amazing it all was. Just looking at Kagamis eyes as he pulled the slender male to his laps caused the surrounding world to disappear completely. Their lips being like the opposite sides of a magnet, peing pulled together again. Again. And again. Like they were never willing to part again. They felt so perfect together. Like they were made for each other.

With every small movement Taiga slowly wrapped his arms around Kuroko's body, pulled him tighter against his core. Squeezed the fabric of his shirt within his fist. Like he wouldn't let go ever.

But all of suddenly the bluenette pulled back. Looked straight into Kagamis eyes, cheebones covered with some light shade of red. It felt like his heart was about to burst out, hit its way trough his bones. It didn'twant to stay still.

"..Can I stay for the night tonight?" he asked. Asked somethinkg he had wanted to ask for a long time now. Finally had collected enough courage to really get those words out of his mouth.

He immediately was able to read the answer from Taiga's eyes. And he wasn't really happy with it.

"Kuroko... I... I'm really sorry, but I have some stuff to do tonight. I really can't let you stay..." he whispered slowly.

"...What stuff?"

"..Family stuff. And other important stuff." he answered to his other question without any details.

Lie.

He's hungry as fuck. He needed to get something to eat. Or either he'd starve. Really.

It was more than easy to read disappointment from Tetsuya's face. He turned his face away, slowly stood up. Left the warmth of the other.

Of course Kagami also had some important things to do in his life. He had other things to care about than just him. So why did Kuroko feel so disappointed? Why did he feel like an abandoned puppy?

"Yeah... Okay. I understand." he muttered, keeping his tone simple and clean, hiding his negative emotions. "It's pretty late already. I think I should be going," male added, already turning his back to the other. He wanted to escape from the situation.

Kagami stood up, followed the younger male all the way to the hallway. Followed with his gaze how he put on his shoes, how he was already opening the door, being ready to leave.

"Kuroko," he called, wanting the attention of his for just a second. And he did.

As Kuroko turned around, turned his face to taller male, he recieved another kiss. A good-bye kiss. A quick one, a soft one, a pleasing one.

"Let's meet tomorrow," Kagami said quickly after he had pulled back, looking straight into Tetsuyas deep blue eyes again. "Good night, Kuroko."

"...Good night, Kagami-kun. Sweet dreams" the bluenette muttered, heart secretly gone crazy, whole face covered in red.

And the door between them closed.


End file.
